Gazzy and a girl
by dizzyier than you
Summary: Gazzy finds a girl he likes, finally... ok so i suck at summaries, so... it's way better than it sounds. just give it a try
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- OK so I have been wanting to write this story for a long time now its my first Fanfic so don't be mean. Ok well you don't have to review I don't really care so please just enjoy the story and review only by choice I will not force you to review. **_

**_Calim- i do not own any charectors i own plot and Ivry._**

_Max's POV ( point of view)vl _

_Hey it's me Max, or Maximum Ride. Either way it's me. Right now we are flying towards… well…ummm..no-where? I really don't know where we are going right now. There is a 97 chance we are going back to New York, a 2 chance we are going to Paris ( I blame Total), and a 1 chance we are going back to the school. Now you ask why there is a 1 chance of that happening, well, we think destroyed everything… Including Itex. Now if we get captured and taken to the school we know we must have been wrong._

_But, it's been a couple years since anything bad has happened to us. So we think right now is our big break. Right now I am 18, same with Fang, and Iggy. Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 12, and Angel is 8 . Its been four years since we went to Antarctica, and Jeb says that we have save the world from mass distruction!! I still don't trust him so we are keeping our eyes wide open for anything to happen. _

"_Max I think Angel is going to fall asleep flying if we don't rest for at least tonight." or not. _

"_We will stop in a minute Gazzy just please tell Angel to hang in there." personally I am getting tired to. We have been flying for almost , six or seven hours without stopping. _

"_Hey Max," geez I hate it when Fang does that, Ya'know when he is all quiet then pops out of God knows where and trys to talk to you. He is scary, in a good way, sorta._

"_Yea Fang?" _

"_There's a clearing right over there I think maybe we should stop over there for the night. It looks empty." Wow where did all that come from? What happened to One word Fang.? I am scared!!_

"_Sounds great thanks for pointing it out." _

"_Going down!" my sentence was followed with cheers of joy. I rolled my eyes and continued to go down towards the forest clearing_

_Once we got down there we made sure no one was there, and we started to cook. Well I tried but… lets just say they said some mean things in the lines of torture and that made me back off. Especially when Fang stepped in and growled, now that was scary. So instead Fang and I went to find fire wood and water for Iggy to cook with._

"_There's a river down there" Fang said pointing down towards what looked like more of a stream but when we got closer it was huge. _

"_I will go get fire-wood I think I see some over there I will be back." _

"_Be careful people still might be after us." sheesh when did he become Mr. Talky and why a sudden change? Something's up and I need to find out about it._

_Fang's POV_

_I watched Max walk farther into the forest until she was out of my sight. I picked up this one Blue bucket that we found and dunked it under water to get some. But when I took it out of the water, water wasn't the only thing I picked up._

_It was a fish. I caught a fish. I couldn't believe my eyes. I have never caught a fish before, not even if I tried. _

_I waited to show Max when she got back. And then I would release it because for some reason even though we are 2 avian we were allergic to fish. _

"_Hey did you get the water?"_

"_Yea, but look what else I found.." _

_I bet she is thinking I caught something really bad cause she looked almost a little scared._

"_Why did, or how did you catch a fish?"_

"_I don't know, I think it sorta just swam into the bucket I guess." _

"_Your going to release it right?" _

"_Duh!!" _

_We both started to laugh while I was releasing it, I have always loved her smile. I couldn't help it I am in love with her and not just love, I am madly in love with her._

_Iggy's POV _

_I wonder where max and Fang went I need to start cooking so Nudge doesn't talk my ear off. She went from Male cheerleaders to Grandma's giving birth. I have no idea how she does it. _

"_and then like I wonder if when they have a baby the baby would be like all saggy and wrinkly and look like a Prune those things are-" _

_She got cut off by my hand hitting her mouth thankfully she got the point to shut up._

_Max's POV_

_We flew back to the part of the forest we had picked, and saw Iggy sitting there like he had gone through Hell._

_I am guessing that Nudge was talking. "Hey guys we are back!!"_

"_FINALLY" Iggy stood up grabbed the water and food and told us to make a fire. Once we made a fire he started to cook._

"_Nudge, what did you do to Iggy?"_

"_Nothing I just told him a little story when you left."_

"_Oh that makes sense." she rolled her eyes and went over to Angel, Gazzy, And Total._

_After we ate noodles and something else I tucked everyone into bed and I took the first watch. _

"_Hey Max?" Hmm I wonder why Gazzy was up… this could be something important. _

"_Yea Gazzy?" _

"_I was wondering if I could talk to you?" _

"_Of course, what's up?"_

"_Well umm I was wondering if like… I will meet anyone special someday like a girl." _

_Oh well this is something he hasn't even mentioned before. That is interesting. _

"_Of course you will your adorable." _

"_Well umm are you sure because everyone that we know seems to hate us or is out to get us and well I mean I just don't think that I will meet some one who likes me like Fang likes you." _

_Wait a second back-up did he just say Fang liked me? OK this is weird. _

"_well of course you will its just a matter of time trust me on this OK?"_

"_OK Max g'night" Hmm I wonder where he got that question from. And where he heard Fang likes me. I am so confused. _

_Why would you be confused Maximum he has liked you for quite sometime now._

Well than why didn't he tell me them Jeb? I thought back.

_If you liked him would you tell him or wait it out to see if he likes you back? _

That's a good question Jeb I really don't know.

Fang's POV

I woke up to see if it was my turn for watch yet and saw that Gazzy was talking to somebody, I opened my eyes a little more to see who and it was Max. He looked really nervous though I wonder why.

"I was wondering I could talk to you?" hmm I wonder what he wants to talk to her about.

"Of course, what's up?"

"Well umm I was wondering if I would like… Meet anybody special one day like…a girl?"

"Of course your adorable."

"Well umm, are you sure, because everyone that we know hates us or is out to get us and I just don't think that I will meet some one who likes you the way Fang likes you."

Oh.My.God did he just tell her I liked her. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. What am I going to do?

"well of course you will its just a matter of time, trust me on this OK?"

Of course she didn't freak out cause she went with our motto the one where flock comes first.

"OK Max g'night" looks like she's thinking about something or talking to Jeb. I hope she isn't mad or something.

Max's POV

I sat there in silence after I was done talking to Jeb. I should probably wake Fang up so he doesn't think that I took it all night. After I looked at the stars one more time I slowly got up and walked towards the tree he was sleeping in when half way there I bumped into him. Almost knocking me over.

"Oh sorry Max I didn't know you were there is it my watch now?"

"Yea.." I trailed off thinking about Gazzy might not being able to meet some one special I feel so bad for him.

"Max is everything alright?"

"Yea I am fine, just a little tired and confused I guess…"

"Are you sure is there isn't anything I can't talk to you about"

"well there is one thing…" I looked down at my feet "what is it?"

"well… umm well… why are you so talkative today?"

"oh about that- " before he could ell me any answer I fell asleep like really fast I don't know why though but I will probably have to ask him the same question in the morning.

Fang's POV 

"oh about that-" I was cut off by a yawn and Max basically falling over, but before she hit the ground I caught her. I picked her p bridal style and lied her down next to Iggy and went on my watch. I sighed and looked at the stars knowing that I would be faced with that question again, most likely the next day.

**A/N- so did you like it that's only part of it make sure you stay tuned for the rest!!**

**Thanx**

**-Danielle- **


	2. lots of questions

_**A/N- ok so this is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter I hope you enjoy!!**_

_Max's POV_

_I fell asleep without an answer to my question I asked Fang last night. I hate when I do that. I woke up next to Iggy, Fang probably put me here. Looking at the sun it was around 6:25 time to get up and wake everyone up. I was thinking last night about where to go and decided to go to New York. Just like Gazzy said we liked New York there are so many freaks that we blend in pretty well._

"_Up an atem!!" I said with my fake happy/excited tone. _

"_whhhhyyyyy" Nudge was so whiny nowadays I just don't understand her anymore she is just getting on my nerves everywhere we go. _

"_cause' it's morning now get up!!" that was enough to wake everyone up including Iggy who sleeps like a rock!_

"_OK guys now that everyone is up I decided we should head to New York, how does that sound to you?" _

_Angel and Nudge were excited Iggy was well Iggy and Gazzy still looked like he did when we talked last night and Fang looked emotionless as usual. _

"_So then it's settled we will have Iggy cook breakfast and we will head to New York!!" _

_After Iggy cooked we were on our way. I was flying and flying and it was an hour since we left the forest when we ran into some trouble not bad trouble like erasers but another person flying our way. _

"_MAX LOOK OUT!!" before I knew it I was falling faster to the ground than my super speed. Thankfully Fang caught me just in time and flew me to the ground with the flock fallowing. _

_I sat up trying to figure out what happened. "what happened Fang?" _

"_that's what we were trying to figure out." he looked mad at someone or something . _

_Then someone came up behind him and said… _

"_I am so sorry is she alright?" I looked at the girl standing next to me she looked young and very sorry she also looked scared like she thought she was going to get hurt or something. Then I noticed Fang was glaring at her and the Flock was staring at her like she was crazy. _

_For a second she looked at Fang and backed off. "I really didn't mean to hurt you I swear I looked down for one second and ran into someone I swear I feel horrible I came down to make sure you were alright are you?" I looked at her and nodded she looked relieved . Then I remembered we weren't on land when she ran into me we were in the air. Which ment she was flying! _

"_I am sorry if your mad I really, really didn't mean to please forgive me." wow she was begging and she and manners I figured since she was that regretful that I would actually talk and forgive her. _

"_it's OK umm I am just a little shocked right now umm what's your name?" _

"_Oh I am sorry, my name is Ivry and yours is?" _

"_My name is Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."_

"_Nice to meet you all." she still looked scared though. I had to ask her something though. _

"_umm this may seem like a stupid question but you said you came down, you can fly?" She looked almost a little nervous but then relized that she should answer._

"_Oh, umm yea I have wings, see?" she extended her wings and they were really pretty they were Black like Fang's but also had green in them when they hit the sun. _

"_wow" the whole flock said at the same time (even Iggy cause Ange sent him a picture of her wings)when we said that she looked the other way and Blushed. She still looked nervous though I was being nice but I guess she was really scared about something. _

_Hey Angel? _

_Yea Max?_

_Why does she look so scared? _

_Oh um…. There is two things one Fang is death glaring over at her still and awwwww_

_What Angel?_

_She thinks Gazzy is cute and Gazzy feels the same way!!_

_OK thanks Angel _

"Fang stop that!!" he stopped glaring at her and she loosened up a bit.

"How old are you?" she answered truthfully.

"oh I am 12. And since I can tell your going to ask if I am all alone Yes, I am. I have been alone since I was 8. My so called 'parents' gave me up for an experiment and I ended up with wings then someone destroyed the school and I was sent free. When I went to find my Parents they were both dead by suicidal and all of the other people that were experimented on were already dead by some bomb and I was the only one left. Well until I met you."

She looked down and started to cry as, she walked over to the side and sat on a rock putting her hands to her head. I went over to her to help her. When I knelt down beside her she started to talk. "I am sorry usually I am a lot stronger then this but its just to hard, I mean ugh.." she wiped her eyes and looked up then she looked embarrassed and turned her head the other direction.

"We know what you mean, we went through the exact same way." I put my hand on her shoulder and started to rub her back she started to calm down but only a little. Then it dawned on me she knew my next question before I asked it.

"sorry for all the questions but, umm how did you know my next question?"

She giggled a little then stood up. "Sorry umm, I have a lot of powers and seeing the future is one of them but obviously I didn't predict this" she laughed when she gestured to all of us. Gazzy laughed too but then saw the look of confusion on Fang and Iggy's face he blushed and turned away.

Gazzy's POV

When I saw Ivry for the first time I thought she was beautiful she had Blonde hair With Lime green streaks, It was long and wavy she also has bangs. She had dark green eyes with light green eye-shadow. She was wearing Blue-jeans and a Really. really, really dirty shirt that looked a little small. She had old sneakers and the most beautiful wings. She was adorable when she was scared and the most wonderful thing was when she smiled she was even more beautiful than before. She was super nice and funny too.

When Max said that I would find someone special I didn't believe her but now looking at Ivry, I did.

She said something I thought was funny so I laughed but that was a big mistake when I looked at Fang and Iggy's faces I felt heat rushing towards my cheeks so I turned away still smiling. I think Max noticed too because she smiled at me probably remembering what I had asked her the other night.

Iggy's POV

Angel was sending mental pictures of Ivry in my head and she was very pretty but I could tell Gazzy thought something more than that. And I was happy for him, but I don't know there was so much happiness coning from him I almost fainted from HIS excitement it was pretty funny.

Fang's POV

When I saw Max fall I thought that Ivry did that on purpose so I was furious but when Max told me to stop I did then she laughed at something she said and I smirked but Gazzy actually laughed he was blushing too I think something is up and I think I should find out tonight.

Nudge's POV 

OMG, OMG, OMG, when I saw Max fall I was so scared confused and a little hungry and then when I saw Ivry she was so pretty and then Angel was telling me everything that Gazzy was saying and it was soooooooooo cute and then he liked laughed at something she said and like totally blushed and I was all like in my head Ivry and Gazzy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G omg omgomg- ahhh that soooooo cute haha I have NEVER seen Gazzy do something like that before!! Ahhhh

Angel's POV

I giggled from all the excitement going through Gazzy's mind because it was so cute I told Nudge everything and she lughed but also agreed with me I think even Max noticed cause she smiled happily towards him.

Max's POV

I talked with Ivry for a little while loner just to get her a little looser then told her to hand on when I held a Flock meeting to ask if they would agree to letting her join.

"I vote yes" said gazzy

"me too!!" that was nudge

"OK so that is two yes's what about Fang and Iggy?"

"She seems nice so yea I guess."

"OK fang?"

"I agree with Iggy"

"OK then it's settled I Ivry is now part of the Flock."

**A/N - so do still like it I hope so cause there is more now everybody say YSYAYAYAYAYAY!! **


	3. that was amasing

**A/N - Hey guys!! This is the third chapter is up!!**

**Claim- I do not own characters I own Ivory and plot.**

Gazzy POV

Max said that Ivry was now part of the flock and that made me super happy!! Now I get to see Ivry every morning when I wake up! This is going to be great!! Oh Max is coming over here I wonder what she wants.

"Hey Gaz?"

"Yea Max?"

"Can I sit?"

"Yea of course you can. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say… I told you so!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding me? Oh my gosh you should see the way she looked at you for the first time!

I think you guys should talk to each other she is really nice and Angel told me your thoughts just a second ago and I know that you feel the same way about her."

"OK Max but I think you should save her from Nudge first" she laughed and looked over at Ivry looking like she has gotten a huge headache.

"Yea I guess you right." she smiled and got up to go over and save her.

Ivry's POV

I saw Max talking to umm I think his name is … oh yea Gazzy.

Lucky!! I would rather talkto him right now they could have warned me that Nudge was a CRAZY talker!! My gosh I don't think she ever stops!! Apparently Gazzy and Max noticed because they smiled at me and Max came over.

"Hey Ivry" she waved I waved back and mouthed 'help me!!"

She laughed.

"Nudge maybe you should let Ivry rest for a little while ok?" thank god she came to help me.

"OK Max bye Ivry!!" she waved and I waved back then said thank you to Max.

"Max you are sure your OK right?"

"Yea I am fine don't worry about me. Hey what state were you going to when you ran into me anyway?"

"Oh that umm I was going to New York but I think I was going the wrong way so I turned invisible and looked down real quick to check and when I looked up I ran into you and you started to fall I still am really, really sorry."

"Its OK Ivry you should just rest oh and by the welcome to the flock"

"Thank you Max for everything I feel like I belong somewhere now and it feels great." I smiled and went to the edge of the forest and sat down on a random log.

I put my hands to my head and sighed.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up scared and then relized that it was Gazzy.

"Yea I am fine, massive headache but other than that fine." he smiled

"Yea, Nudge can do that to you haha" I laughed and looked at my feet. He was so cute when he smiled.

"No one warned me that she could talk so much and I thought I was a was a blabber mouth but sheesh for so small she is a humongous talker!" I laughed at the same time he did.

"Yea we don't know how it happened either but it did its like a gift or something like, girl who gives headaches!!" wow he is funny too haha I laughed and then my stomach growled. (**A/N my stomach growled too!!) **we laughed and he asked if I was hungry. I smiled and said, "well considering that I haven't eaten in in at least 2-3 weeks my intestines have to be eating themselves alive right now." he made a shocked face then said,

"you haven't eaten wow, we couldn't live like that you must be starving lets go eat." he smiled and stood up offering his hand for help and I took it and stood up.

Fang's POV

I saw Gazzy and Ivry talking and they look like they really like each other. I am really happy for him. And isn't that weird that last night he just asked Max about girls and here is the girl he has been witing for.

"FOOD!!"

Yes fianally maybe she will tell us a little bit more about herself.

Max's POV

"So Ivry, do you have any powers?"

"Umm yea actually, I can… do anything with plants basically, I can move objects with my mind, I can see the future, I can turn invisible and well I have talents too but not powers."

"Aweome like what?"

"Well I can make bombs, my favorite thing, I can cook pretty well but I haven't eaten because I have been flying for a while I don't know why though, I can sit still for a day an a half, I can not blink for like 6 or 7 minutes, I can dance really well, and I can play guitar I learned how to play a while ago I had to tame a snake so It wouldn't kill me and I can rock climb and that includes climbing trees."

"wow you can do all that?"

"Yea, oh can I show you my favorite power?" we all nodded in agreement and she stood up and walked over into the middle of the clearing, and put her hands up and smiled. Soon she was making the trees grow farther and the leaves change color and she made a tree in the center and then climbed up to the top and stood on one foot not mooving while the tree grew taller and taller.

"Wow" we all said at the same time. She smiled and un-did what she did and sat down.

"that was amazing" said gazzy, wow usually when he says something like that its usually when a bomb works out perfectly.

"thank you" she blushed. "I heard you can make bombs?"

Of course Iggy would ask that.

"Yea I have one right here actually" she took out the lump of wires or that's what I thought it was, but the look on

Gazzy and Iggy's faces said differently.

Gazzy's mouth was open so wide it almst broke in half. And ange sent a mental picture to Iggy and his eyes were wide.

"its not finished yet though, umm I don't know what to do with this wire." she pulled out this blue wire and asked them if they can help and they did.

"do you want to test it?" they nodded with excitement.

"ok when I start it we will have exactly 20 seconds to get at least 15 feet away from it. Got it?" we all nodded and we backed up when she hit the button she said "watch the sky"

We did as she said we didn't hear a load BOOM!! We heard a pop and then we looked at the sky and it was turning colors like the northern lights. Then we all understood what she did… she made mini-northern lights. Once again she smiled by the look on our faces.

"It worked!!" we all laughed about how happy and surprised she was.

"well time for you guys to go to bed. And we don't know your rotine for sleeping so go to sleep when you want or by who you want and we really don't mind." she nodded and climbed a tree all the way to the top and sat looking at the stars smiling.

I checked on everyone before I sat down for my watch. I looked up at the top of the tree where Ivry was and she was climbing down. She came towards me and sat down.

"Max, can I ask you something?" she wasn't looking me in the eyes so I could tell she was nervous.

"Sure Ivry, what is it?"

"umm is it ok to like someone in the flock?"

"Yea of course it is, I mean Iggy and Nudge like each other and we don't bother them."

"OK" she sat their for a minute and then I had to ask.

"Who is It that you like?" she looked at me innocently then she said

"Oh well umm… I like Gazzy" I smiled showing her it was ok and nodding.

"You look tired maybe you should go to bed" she nodded and layed down on a branch on the tree she recently climbed.

Gazzy's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard people talking. Then I realized that it was Max and Ivry , so I listened for a little bit.

"Max, can I ask you something?" she looks nervous.

"Sure Ivry, what is it?"

"umm is it ok to like someone in the flock?" why would she ask Max that?

"Yea of course it is, I mean Iggy and Nudge like each other and we don't bother them."

"OK" I wonder who she likes.

"Who is It that you like?" HA! Max read my mind!!

"Oh well umm… I like Gazzy" she just said me oh jeez.

"You look tired maybe you should go to bed" she nodded and lied down on a branch across from me.

Oh jeez she likes me? Oh gosh wow Max was right.


	4. someone is hurt

**A/N - ok well I think this is like… the 4****th**** chapter so enjoy!!**

Ivry's POV

I woke up around… 4am in the morning screaming bloody murder, when I opened my eyes the whole flock was staring at me with Angel crying in Max's arms. I looked up at the confused faces.

"I a-am s-so sorry" I said in between large breaths. And I tried to explain some more.

"I- I dream a-about m-my past a-and th-that w-as th-the…" I started crying again.

"I-I am s-so s-sorry A-Angel I - I" I started to cry again

"I-I am g-going too, too, g-go f-for a walk." I got up and walked into the middle of the forest and kept walking and walking and then I just sat, and cried so hard I could've coughed out my lungs.

When I looked looked up I didn't know where I was, and I was lost. I remembered that I was just walking and I wasn't paying any attention while I was walking. I was lost. And I was guessing no one knew where I was. I got up trying to find the part of the forest the flock was at and I tripped on a pebble or rock or something, and fell into a tree smacking my head into the tree as well.

I screamed in pain as my head was throbbing and my hands had more scratches then ever, I was bleeding everywhere and I was still lost.

Great.

Gazzy's POV

I got up to follow Ivry through the forest but Max put her hand on my shoulder and told me she needed time alone. While she was gone we tried to come Angel down.

"Angel what happened?"

"I couldn't control looking through dreams part, but lat night my dreams found hers and easily became mine. I tried to stop but I couldn't. When she dreams she dreams of her pat at the school. Her 8 years at the school, were a lot worse than ours Max they tortured her 10 times worse then we ever did, she had a horrible life."

When she was done Max was about to say something when I heard a scream around the middle f the forest, I could tell it was Ivry, she was hurt I needed to find her.

I got up and ran towards the screaming. Half way through I saw blood and another few feet after I saw blood I saw her. Lying there holding her head and her arm with blood surrounding her body. She was in horrible shape.

"MAX, FANG IGYY!! SHE'S HURT!!"

I tried to pick her up but she was too heavy. Fang and Iggy ran to where Gazzy was and looked frightened.

"what-" I cut Fang off when he was trying to ask a questions.

"Fang I don't know!! This is how is found her!! Her pulse is low and she's losing too much blood!! She's too heavy for me to pick her up you have to help her!!" without arguing he picked her up with her groaning and walked carefully back to Max, Angel, and Nudge.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know she has lost a lot of blood and her pulse is very low we don't know if she is ok or not."

Fang answered her question while he sat her down gently.

"Iggy, can you look for broken bones?, Max tear up some of my shirts for bandages, Angel please read her thought to see if the is thinking anything?"

Fang was giving orders to everyone orders I asked if I could do anything, and he simply said,

"Pray." Nudge was just staring speechless at Ivry. Total was confused sitting next to Nudge and he was also speechless.

"No broken bones her wings are fine she might have sprained her ankle but, other than that she only has scratches and oh, her head has a bump on it."

"She has thoughts but they are scrambled I will try harder though, oh and her breathing and pulse are beginning to come back to normal but she Is still screaming with pain inside."

"OK Max the shirts?"

"Yea right here" she handed Fang a big pile of ripped up shirts.

"how many shirts did you rip up?"

"Just One." sheesh. I looked over to Ivry Fang was done with the bandaging and he said we just have to wait. It was an half an hour later when she finally moved,

I was listening to the flocks I-pod when she moved. She opened her a little and then smiled weakly when she saw me.

"hey how are you feeling?" she shook her head and giggled a little bit.

"Like I was ran over brought back to life then tortured for 8 years…Oh wait that's exactly what happened!!" she laughed then held her stomach and groaned the rest of the flock was laughing at what she just said.

"So … what happened in the forest?" she shook her head again

"when you mix together crazy, clumsy, crying freak? Nothing good comes out of it." me and the flock all laughed.

"Your not a freak, trust me on that." I heard and AWWWW from Angel and I rolled my eyes.

"is anything broken because I feel like crap."

"Iggy says your ankle might be sprained but other than that just scratches and a bump" she frowned and said,

"let me guess, the bmp is on my head?" I nodded and she shook her head again.

"Hey, if your not embarrassed can you lift my shirt up above my stomach and tell me if there's a scar from the top of my belly button to the bottom?"

I nodded and slowly and looked for a scar. I nodded

"can you trace my finger along it?" I nodded and she held out her hand. I slowly traced her finger along the scar she flinched and pulled her shirt back down shook her head.

"Do you guys think I can get up now?" Iggy came over and touched her ankle and nodded slowly.

"it might hurt but not really though." she nodded and started to get up she limped a little and then started to walk.

"ok it doesn't hurt that much but it feels good to finally get up. Can someone help me check on the scratches?" Max and fang got up untying the knotted up cloth and every scratch was just a scar.

"cool, so lets see if I can fly. Hey umm Gazzy can you hold my hand so I can keep balance and not put pressure on my ankle?" I nodded and held her hand then suddenly she pushed her weight on the leg and pushed up extending her wings and flying in a circle then flew down landing on one foot then setting the other foot down.

"ok that answers that question." we all nodded then she sat down next to Angel.

"hey Angel, are you ok?" Angel nodded

"Did you see my dream?" she nodded again

"I am sorry Angel here." she held out her arms asking for a hug and thankfully Angel took it. Ivry smiled and Angel sat back on Max's lap. Max smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. she smiled and nodded. He went and sat down on a rock across from me and looked at her feet.

Ivry's POV

Seeing the future I knew Nudge was going to talk to me so I sat down and waited, then she came up to me.

"Hey Ivry" she smiled and sat down

"hey"

"We are going to New York. Do you like shopping?"

"Its OK I guess… but well its not my favorite thing though." She frowned and looked down

"Oh Max doesn't like shopping either." man she is so cute I don't want to be mean

"But, I do need something new to wear it couldn't hurt if I did but I don't want to waste your money." she looked sad then went over to Max and asked her something. Then she ran quickly back over towards me and said that Max said it was ok.

And I smiled a fake smile and then sighed.

"so what kind of clothes do you like."

"jeans, spaghetti straps and Hoodies my favorite colors are black and green." Nudge laughed

"Maybe you should go shopping with Max she likes the same thing's you do!!"

Max looked over and cocked her head to the side, I shrugged then she looked away.

"Yea maybe…"

"Ok well I am going to hang out with angel bye!!" she waved and I said bye.

I sighed. I looked down and pulled up my shirt to look at the scar on my stomach. Exactly what my dream was about. I shook my head.

"So what exactly happened when you went into that forest?" I looked up to see Fang standing over me.

"Max told me you were a one word person." he looked at me and shrugged.

"People change. What really happened?"

"I walked into the forest kept waking and walking, until I sat at tree and started crying and I looked up and realized that I was lost and I got up and started to walking and I tripped on a rock and tried to grab a branch and I ended up slamming my head on the tree trunk and I landed on a thorn bush" he nodded and walked away and I rolled my eyes.

I looked down at my feet and just listened to the forest for a while.

"Ok well, if we are going to New York we should start going."

I looked at her and she gave me a look saying 'are you alright' and I nodded.

"when we fly just make sure that you fly by someone don't go off alone. M'kay?"

I smiled and nodded. "You can fly next to me if you want." Gazzy said that blushing while I picked up my backpack.

I smiled and answered.

"Sure sounds good." Max and Iggy smiled, Fang was

Fang and, Angel and Nudge had 'aw' faces on and Total rolled his eyes and jumped into Max's arms.

"Then its settled lets go!" she said enthusiastically. I laughed at her she smiled and rolled her eyes. I like Max she is funny and I think I will like it here.


	5. hotel and Nudge

**A/N- Hey guys!! This is the 5****th**** chapter and I was wondering if you could review and I only want 5 reviews k? k I just need to know if this is a good story thanx!!**

**Danielle**

Max's POV

We were on our way towards New York with Fang and Iggy behind me, Gazzy and Ivry behind them, and Angel and Nudge in the way back.

Fang and Iggy were talking about something random they saw on you tube a couple nights ago, Angel and Nudge were gossiping, and Gazzy was listening to music while Ivry just stared down looking bored. Meanwhile I was stuck with Total ranting on and on about how he never gets any respect because he is a dog. I rolled my eyes.

"'what's wrong Max?" I looked over to Ivry who was now flying beside me.

"Oh nothing, What about you?" she shook her head.

"I don't know I am nervous, anxious, and bored all at the same time" I laughed

"Why aren't you talking to Gazzy?" she shrugged

"I tried he's listening to some song he didn't even turn to me I think its up loud." she smiled and I looked back about the time he noticed Ivry was up front with me.

"Why don't you listen to music with him?" she shrugged

"I was trying not to tap him because I was going to tell him he was playing the air guitar all wrong, so I left him be." I laughed

"Do you have a guitar?"

"No, but I can play I was playing in this one store once and well everyone thought I was pretty good."

"cool. I think he is done with his 'air guitar' now." she smiled and started to slow down and she stopped at Gazzy.

Gazzy's POV

I saw Ivry talking to max about something while I was listening to, well you don't want to know. Then she came back towards me and went normal speed again.

She smiled and said hi.

"Hey"

"Can I listen too?" she smiled really sweetly and I nodded. She took the earphone out of my ear and put it in hers and then I realized what I was listening too. Before I could change it she heard it and with her eyes really wide she started to laugh.

"Can I-I see haha the I-pod?" I slowly handed the I-pod over to her and she looked at the song name.

"Why are you listening to Glamorous?" I laughed and looked forward to see Iggy and Fang looking at me like is was crazy. Ivry laughed when she saw their faces and asked if she could change it and I nodded and she laughed as she went through the songs.

"Hey do want to listen to 'Rooftops by the lost Prophets' or 'Wont go home without you by Maroon 5?'

"umm Rooftops" she nodded and started to sing along with the music. She was a really good singer too.

We started to sing together from the beginning, to the end and she was really good.

Once we were done Angel, Total, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy and Max were all staring at us when Ivry noticed she blushed and the girls laughed while Iggy and Fang shook their heads and looked forward.

"you have to admit she is a good singer" and with that they all nodded while Ivry said thank you.

Then Ivry noticed that we were in New York.

"Hey guys isn't that new York??"

Max looked down and nodded then said going down when everybody, even Ivry, flew down towards a forest outside the city.

Fang's POV

We were all laughing when Gazzy and Ivry were singing Rooftops at the top of their lungs and they had like, a perfect harmony it was cute then when they were done Ivry blushed and looked down then Gazzy looked shocked at our faces and laughed. Then we all agreed that Ivry was a good singer and we headed down to a forest outside of New York I looked at Ivry's face when we headed down and she was staring at Gazzy smiling.

_They would be a cute couple you know…_

I was startled at first and then remembered that it was just Angel,

_Yea they would be a great couple _I thought back.

I looked back at angel and she giggled.

Max's POV

"Alright you guys, I know we don't usually sleep In a Hotel but we will be sleeping there for 2 nights and then we will sleep in a forest again." Everyone nodded and then Nudge noticed what I sad and screamed cause she was excited.

"OMG OMG, OMG can we find one with comfy pillows and a good breakfast and a comfy bed and ohhhoohoho a pool that means we have to go shopping and get swimsuits and yay!!"

We all shook our heads and nodded slowly in an agreement.

"Ivry, umm we know our room arrangements so I think we should get three rooms but I was wondering where do you want to sleep."

"Where ever is fine who ever wants me in there room I will go there."

Before Gazzy could say anything Nudge screamed…

"WE WANT HER TO SLEEP IN OUR ROOM!!" she nodded and shrugged.

"Alright lets get our rooms"

We walked into the Hotel and got our room keys. Iggy and Gazzy went in one room

Angel, Nudge, Ivry, and Total went to another room.

Which let me and Fang in the third room. We all got our room keys Ivry basically being pulled into the room. Boy was she in for a night or what. Me and Fang went into our room and sat down on the bed.

"Max?"

"Yea Fang?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Fang can you wait a minute I am going to take a shower I NEED ONE please." he nodded and I took a shower that lasted a half an hour shower and out with fang on the bed.

"Now, Fang you can tell me what you were going to say." he opened his mouth to say something when we heard a knock at the door and Ivry at the door.

"MAX??"

"Yea Ivry?" I opened the door with Ivry standing there scared to death.

"So. Much. Pink, can I please take a shower here I know we have only been here a little while but please I cant handle Nudge. So many questions including one I only told you about. Please I wont bother you I just need a shower and I will leave I promise I wont bother you and Fang." I glanced over at Fang and he had one of those breathe taking smiles that made me die inside. He shrugged and I let Ivry in and she immediately ran to the bathroom and shut the door when I heard a sigh of relief. Then the shower clicked on and I sat down.

"Max I am going to tell you something and I hope you wont get mad." I looked at him and simply said,

"who did you kill Fang?" I mentally laughed when I said that.

"No one its just I-I"

"WHAT??"

"I love you." my eyes widened when there was a knock at the door and I opened it and Nudge came in.

"HI max is Ivry here, she like totally left us when we were just asking a couple questions like if she likes Gazzy or if she has ever had a boyfriend and then we started telling her about pink ." I nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "Ok tell her when she comes out to get her butt back over here." I nodded and she left with me closing the door behind her and sitting next to Fang.

"Max I didn't mean to make you mad but I had to get it off my chest I just couldn't not tell you-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"I love you too Fang." He smiled and started to kiss me but The shower clicked off and a couple minutes later we were still kissing when Ivry came out wearing a green t-shirt and black cargo pants that had a lot of pockets and zippers on them.

"thanks for letting me use your-" she saw us kissing and we immediately broke apart.

"Oh sorry I guess I will go bye!!" she walked out of the room fast and we heard a door shut quickly and then we heard Nudge say THERE YOU ARE!!

We laughed and Nudge asked through the door of our room if we could go shopping now.

I said sure and we got up opened the door to tell the boys.

Gazzy's POV 

Me and Iggy were talking about bombs when we heard a banging on the door and I looked out of our room to see that Ivry was banging on Max and Fang's door with a scared face on. Then we heard.

"So. Much. Pink, can I please take a shower here I know we have only been here a little while but please I cant handle Nudge. So many questions including one I only told you about. Please I wont bother you I just need a shower and I will leave I promise I wont bother you and Fang." Me and iggy started to laugh at what she said and we closed the door.

"Gazzy I think you should save your fair maiden now before she dies from pink!"

"Shut-up at least my girlfriend isn't killing a very pretty innocent girl in a hotel in New York."

"Whatever, wait since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't umm I mean never mind."

He laughed when Ivry came to our door. Iggy answered the door saying something.

"Hey look there's the fair maiden." she looked confused and asked what and he shook his head.

"never mind what do you want Ivry." iggy asked

"Can I borrow the I-pod real quick I need to drown out your fair maiden." I laughed at what she said and though her the I-pod. And she smiled.

"Thanks I just heard a song I think you guys would like and I wanted to add it real quick I will give I back to you in a couple minutes ok ?" I nodded and she smiled and left.

"She has a smart mouth. And when did she know about me and Nudge?"

"I don't know Maybe Max or Nudge told her." he shrugged and got the door before Ivry even knocked and she didn't look surprised she just tossed me the I-pod.

"The song was number 100 if you want to listen to it." he smiled at Me then Iggy and then left.


	6. SourSweetGone

A/N- hey this is swhen they go shopping please review!!

Max's POV

We went into town to find clothes and bathing suits and all that stuff me went into this one mall and I went with the girls while fang went with the guys I saw disappointment flash across Gazzy's face when he saw Ivry come with us. Ivry and I were dragged into pink fluffy stores when we passed by the store I wanted to go to but they wouldn't stop so I could ask so far Angel and Nudge have gotten most things out of the stores when me and Ivry didn't get crap.

Ivry's POV

We finally sat down on a bench. And I have been wanting just to go to this one store but we didn't stop until now.

Then I realized we were right in front of it and I said,

"I want to go there, before you say no I just want you to know if you two say no I will leave and find the guys or go off on my own because you guys have things and I know that both Me and Max want to go there." I looked over at Max and she nodded.

They looked down and sighed,

"fine…"

"Finally" Max and I both said as we walked inside the New York Times store.

When I walked in I saw green black purple and blue everywhere and I immediately found 2 shirts 1 pair of sweatpants and 1 pair of jeans. Max got them same but 2 pairs of jeans and 3shirts we were both stuck on what kind of bikini's to get.

I was looking at a bikini that was white with green polka dots and the other was a bright green.

Max was stuck between just black or a black with blue polka dots. We both went with the solid color. When I turned around I bumped into some one and I fell cause I hit him hard.

" I am so sorry I am so clumsy all the time." I said as I was picking up the clothes I had picked out. Then when I stood up then realized that the guy I ran into was Gazzy. He handed me a shirt that I had missed when I picked the stuff up and he smiled when I blushed. I laughed and said,

"Sorry."

"No problem how did you get in this store?"

"I basically told them that if they said that I couldn't go to this store I would abandoned them or leave them and go on my own. Max wanted to come in to so we did."

He nodded

"What did you get?"

"Couple shirts, couple pairs of pants, bright green bathing suit."

He laughed

"At least I know your favorite color." I smiled

"Oh hey Gazzy when did you get here?"

"when I Fang started talking about girls I told them that wanted to come here and they nodded since we are right over there." he pointed to a store called Hot Topic.

"Oh ok well I will pay for this stuff got tell them that when they are done to meet us at the food court kay?"

He nodded and we paid for the stuff and left to walk towards the food court.

"Hey guys I have to go to the bathroom can I meet you at the food court okay?" they nodded when I went to the bathroom and I came out I tried walking to the food court.

Then somebody I don't know tried to talk to me.

"Hey."

"Bye." I said as I tried to walk away but he pulled me back and said

"No one rejects me" with a grunt in his voice.

"Well I just did now let go!!" I stepped on his toe and punched him in the face. Then he got mad and punched my jaw and tripped me. Oh that does it.

I tried to get up and he picked me up and through me at the wall.

"OW!!" I slid down the wall slowly.

"IVRY!!" I saw Gazzy running towards me. I held up my hand.

"I am fine Gazzy that guy is asking for it anyway." he offered his hand and I gladly took it.

"Gazzy hang on." he let go of my hand. And I walked over to the guy who through me against the wall.

"Come to apologize little girl?"

"I have three answers to that, 1) NO," I kicked him in the shin.

"2) I am not little." I kicked his other shin.

"3) Never mess with a woman who has anger issues and that knows a man's weak spot!" I kicked it where it hurt and pushed him over.

Gazzy looked at me shocked and I laughed.

"Goes to show that people aren't always what they seem." I smiled he laughed and said,

"I never believed this saying until now but you are a good example for it."

"What saying Gazzy?"

"Sweet. Sour. Gone." we laughed then we got back to the food court

"What happened Ivry you have a huge bruise on your head and on your arm."

"I think we should go. People in this tore are stupid and have no respect."

They all nodded and I laughed realizing what Gazzy said was true.

Sour. Sweet. Gone.


	7. Music of The Night

**A/N- Hey this is the 7****th**** chapter and the third chapter I have done today!!**

Max's POV

We went back to the hotel changed into our swimsuits and went down to the pool. Ivry had a green one, angel pink, nudge purple, and I went with a Black one. Fang obviously went with black trunks, Iggy went with blue, and Gazzy dark green. (I wonder why?).

I looked at Ivry sitting alone at the pool swaying her feet back and forth but she looked sad.

So I got up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she lifted her head up.

"I saw you and Fang kissing in the Hotel room and well I heard you guys say 'I love you' and all but how do I know when Gazzy likes me?"

"Ivry don't worry about it ok? If he likes you he will tell you. If he doesn't tell you he will protect you and make sure your ok all the time. Lets see can you swim?" she nodded

" well I am going to get Fang to throw you in the water and you say I cat swim and see if Gazzy helps you once you 'drown' then you will know ok does that sound like a good plan?" she nodded

"OK I will go get Fang." I walked towards him and he smiled

"I like the suit" referring to my swimsuit

"Nice to know, anyway, I need you to throw Ivry into the pool she will say she cant swim but she can ok?"

"why"

" I am proving to her that Gazzy likes her."

"OK its my pleasure." he walked over to Ivry and nodded she nodded back.

"Hey Ivry, have some fun and get in the pool." he picked her up and she said

"HEY put me down please." he shook his head.

"FANG I CANT SWIM!!" and with that he through her into the pool and she screamed!! She is a really good actress. She even stayed under there for a while when Gazzy dove under water to get her and pulled her up and started to yell at Fang!! Haha told her so.

Ivry's POV

Fang came over and nodded to me saying he was in on the plan.

I nodded back saying I was ready.

"Hey Ivry, have some fun and get in the pool." before I could answer he picked me up and tightened his grip on me.

"HEY put me down please!!" I gave him bambii eyes and yelled. After he shook his head he loosened his grip on me and I looked to where Gazzy was and he was keeping an Eye on me closely after I yelled.

"FANG!! I CANT SWIM!!" with that Gazzy started to look more interested and the Fang through me into the water I started to scream and Gazzy started to run over. I stayed down there with my eyes closed looking like I past out and yelled.

"FANG YOU IDIOT!! WHY WOUL YOU DO THAT!!"

Then Gazzy dove down and grabbed my hand and started pulling me up to the top of the surface and pulled me out of the water and lied me down on the ground then started to yell at Fang.

"FANG WHY DID YOU DO THAT!! SHE TOLD YOU TO PUT HER DOWN AND SHE TOLD YOU SHE COULDN'T SWIM!! I CANT BEVIEVE YOU!!" he punched Fang in the jaw and walked back over to me. I has a mouthful of water I 'gagged' up and some of it fell on him.

"Ivry are you ok?" I opened my eyes slowly and weakly nodded my head.

"sorry for spitting on you." he chuckled

"Yea that's ok Fang is and idiot." I smiled and sat up

"Did you listen to the two songs I put on the I-pod?" he shook his head and said he would later.

I nodded "I can swim its just I was caught off guard so yea I am sorry."

"Its ok it gave me something to talk to you about." I laughed.

After we talked for a while I went over to Max and Fang.

"Hey Fang sorry that he punched you."

"Its alright, your ok right I mean the gagging and everything?"

I laughed. "Fake" he smiled and I looked over towards Max.

"Thanks for showing me that he likes me I think I will step up tonight and tell him that."

They nodded and I walked over to the pools diving board and jumped twice and then did a cannonball getting everybody wet. I swam over to the shallow end got up and got a towel.

"Hey everybody I am going to go I am tired ok?" they all nodded as I walked inside the hotel.

I grabbed my I-pod and started singing the song that I put on the Flock's I-pod.

"_Night-time sharpens,heightens each sensation . . .Darkness stirs andwakes imagination . . .Silently the sensesabandon their defences . . .Slowly, gentlynight unfurls its splendour . . .Grasp it, sense it -tremulous and tender . . .Turn your face awayfrom the garish light of day,turn your thoughts awayfrom cold, unfeeling light -and listen tothe music of the night . . .Close your eyesand surrender to yourdarkest dreams!Purge your thoughtsof the lifeyou knew before!Close your eyes,let your __spirit__start to soar!And you'll liveas you've neverlived before . . .Softly, deftly,music shall surround you . . .Feel it, hear it,closing in around you . . .Open up your mind,let your fantasies unwind,in this darkness whichyou know you cannot fight -the darkness ofthe music of the night . . .Let your mindstart a journey through astrange __new world__!Leave all thoughtsof the worldyou knew before!Let your soulTake you where youlong to be !Only thencan you belongto me . . .Floating, falling,sweet intoxication!Touch me, trust mesavour each sensation!Let the dream begin,let your darker side give into the power of the music that I write -the power of the music of the night . . ."_

I was crying at the end, and I turned around and I saw Gazzy standing there staring at me.

"Oh" smooth Ivry OH sheesh I need a better vocab.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"with me you never know I am just afraid to go to sleep tonight."

"Why is that Ivry?"

"Every time I close my eyes my past comes back to haunt me. I have no way of stopping it. And that's why I woke up this morning screaming." he nodded and came closer to me.

"Do you want to sleep in my room maybe if someone is with you when you sleep you want start to scream in the morning." I looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe but I am twelve I and I don't think that would help I am sorry.

"Well it was a thought…"

"Do you want to sleep in there anyway? There is three beds and if anything happens I am close by."

"Sure that would be great. Including a bonus package."

"What's that?"

"No Nudge." we laughed and got permission from Max saying that I could sleep in the boys room for tonight. I brought my I-pod and put it on the bed that wasn't taken.

"Iggy, Ivry is going to sleep in our room tonight since we have three beds and she has dream problems." he nodded and lied down then Max came in to do a check thingy.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Wait!" I said before she turned off the light I took her out in the hallway and told her that I hadn't really had gotten a chance to tell him that I liked him.

She nodded and told me to tell him in the morning when I wake up.

I nodded and lied back down on the bed and fell asleep.


	8. running and tripping

**A/N- Hey guys this is the 8****th**** chapter I haven't gotten any reviews so I want at least 5 k?**

Ivry' s POV

I woke up really warm so I opened the window, and then I smelt something funny, like a stink bomb or something. They probably made a stink bomb while I was sleeping, but I looked over and Gazzy and Iggy were sound asleep. I wanted to know what it was so I poked Iggy,

"Whahaahhatttt"

"Sheesh, I was just wondering what the smell was…" I trailed off turning on the fan.

I was to short so I got a chair and stood on it pulling the cord to turn on the phone.

"What s-" He slightly sniffed and laughed at my scrunched up nose.

"What why are you looking at me like that Iggy?"

"That 'smell' is Gazzy's strongest power." he started laugh and I was confused then Gazzy got up.

"What do you mean 'Gazzy's strongest power'" I was very confused and then Gaz immediately got up and came towards me.

"The smell came from Gazzy's a-" he was cut off

"My stink bomb I made last night it must have set off without us knowing." I nodded and went over to the chair across the room and sat down sighing and looking at the Moon.

I heard a couple whispers and a laugh when I slowly fell to sleep on the chair.

I woke up before anybody else in the morning. I realized I was on the chair and slowly got off trying not to wake anybody up and I slowly walked out in the hallway taking my I-pod and heading downstairs with my hair un-brushed and messy.

I walked into the elevator and tripped when someone caught me. I looked up to see that this guy was holding me, he slowly helped me up and asked if I was all right. I nodded.

"I am so clumsy I am used to falling don't worry about it." he laughed

"You must be an early riser." I nodded again.

"Yea my family is going to freak though because they don't know that." he laughed

"Nice to know. My name is Chris what' your name?" I looked at him and used a fake name.

"My name is…Jamie"

"I like your name. Maybe we could hang out sometime." I shook my head

"Sorry I am only going to be here for a couple more days and then we are leaving" he nodded and then his floor made a ding noise and he said he would see me later and I said in my head 'I hope not' and I laughed he looked confused and then The elevator door closed.

I was going to go to the Lobby and listen to my I-pod. I was thinking I would read a book for a couple hours while the Flock was still waking up. I got to the Lobby and sat down on a random couch. I wanted to change my clothes so I took the stairs this time to waste a couple minutes and I only tripped 3 times,say I did pretty good. I looked at the clock and it said 8:45, then I got distracted and tripped again. I fell on my head and yelped. I got up holding my head and I was finally at my floor. I decided to wait until everyone was up so I could change my clothes.

I walked over to the boys room and slowly opened the door I closed it and turned on my I-pod and I tripped on Gazzy's shoe and fell on the bed ran over to the chair and sat down. Luckily no one got up. I sighed with relief and started listening to the music that filled my ears. _Gazzy slowly got up and saw me sitting on a chair and sat on the edge and whispered hi. _I read the future and just sat there waiting for it to happen. Then Gazzy got up and came towards me sat on the edge of the chair.

"Hey your up early"

"I have been up for at least 3 hours." He smiled and asked what I did in the three hours and I simply said.

"Sat here read a book down stairs I tripped down there once on the way up -stairs I tripped four times and in here I tripped again landing on your bed and I ran over here and read the future and then now we are here." he laughed

"Maybe I should follow you some more I mean that's like 6 times you tripped and fell." I smiled and got up.

"When do you guys get up?" I asked and then I heard a knock at the door and Angel came in.

"Hey Ivry!! Good morning Gassy oops I mean Gazzy haha Ivry Nudge wants to dress you up today ok?" I nodded and walked away with Angel holding my hand.

They dragged me into the room and closed the door before I knew it they had make-up all over my face and my hair was all curled I stood up coughing and ran out of the room with my backpack I knocked on Max' door and she opened it she saw me and laughed letting me use her bathroom again. I slowly un-curled my hair and washed off my face putting my hair in a pony-tail and waling out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Max I will never make that mistake again." she laughed.

"Yea I should have warned you. Sooo have you told Gazzy anything yet?" I shook my head and she sighed.

"I read the future a little while ago and he was going to tell me something later when we go to town" she nodded and I left noticing Fang was still asleep.

I knocked on Gazzy's door gently he opened it and let me in.

"From now on I am sleeping here." he laughed and nodded

"What did they do I mean you look pretty to me."

"This is what I did you don't want to know what they did I looked like .. A stupid pop-star like Hannah Montana." he laughed

"They love her."

"Hey I am hungry can we eat?"

"Sure can you wake up Iggy?" I nodded

"Hey Iggy aww your sooo cute when you sleep I love you Oh Iggy Iggy Iggy wake up I am hungry!! I am your fair maiden nananananananan Gazzy is laughing at you right now its uber funny omg awww Gazzy likes thinks its funny that you gruel." I started poking him and he woke up smiling.

"Hi Nudge." He picked up my hand and held it and I yanked my hand back and yelled

"I AM NOT NUDGE!!" he was fully awake now and he was aware that I copied Nudge's voice and he was very mad we were laughing our butt's off!!

"Ivry, Ivry, Ivry, you just made a horrible mistake." he gave a really scary look towards me and I screamed and ran out of the room and he was right on my toes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I was screaming really loudly and Max came out of her room and was confused and I started running all the way downstairs 4 steps at a time and when I got down I ran and ran and ran until we were outside in our PJ's and everybody was staring at us. He was getting closer and closer and I sped up running into the manager of the hotel.

"OOPS!!" Iggy stopped dead and came up beside me, then we noticed the Flock behind us staring at me and Iggy. I figured I should do something so I thought quickly.

"I am super uper sorry mister I didn't mean too" I gave him an innocent smile and started to twist back and forth.

"MISS YOU KNOW THIS IS A HOTEL AND YOU ARE NOT-" I gave him a hug and used my power to make people forget about something that just happened.

"Ah hello miss do you like your stay here."

"Yes I do you're the best hotel manager ever!!"

"Why thank you now run along with your family."

"OK!!"

The flock stared at me and I said I would explain later.

"Oh yea, Ivry… we have un-finished business to attend." he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the pool.

"IGGY PLEASE DON'T!!" he flew up and up and up and dropped me but before I hit the water Gazzy caught me and flew us back over to the ground.

"Thanks." he gently sat me down and smiled.

"He holds grudges doesn't he" the flock nodded.

"Great now besides tripping I have to worry about a flock member killing me while I am asleep." I sighed and they all laughed.

Gazzy's POV

We went back to our rooms and got dressed and I picked out a blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. Ivry came out of the bathroom wearing a Bright Green t-shirt over a Blck sketti strap shirt and washed out jeans. She had her hair in a green pony-tail and she had green eye-shadow on and she looked really pretty.

"So where are we going today?" I shrugged

"Probably shopping today tomorrow is my birthday." she looked shocked

"Oh happy birthday." she smiled.

"My birthday is the day after tomorrow." I smiled

"Cool happy birthday." she smiled

"Well I am ready are you?" I nodded

"Then lets go I am starving and I nee to get something and you have to come with me because I am not going to get thrown against a wall again." she smiled and I laughed

"Deal." we walked into the hallway and waited for the others. Max came out with Fang following close behind. Then Iggy came out of the room and Angel and Nudge and Total.

"We forgot to ask when you birthday id Ivry."

"My birthday Is July 24th."

"That's in two days why didn't you tell us that?"

"I never really celebrated it whenever its my birthday I would usually cry myself to sleep because I didn't belong anywhere."

"Well I guess it will be your first celebrated birthday then we might as well go shopping for you two and you guys can go off on your own away from us and then you guys can go shopping for yourself and each other." we nodded this could give me a chance to tell her I like her. But maybe I should wait for her birthday.

"So what do you like?" she laughed when they asked that.

"You really cant tell??" they shook their heads

"Anything Is fine really I like green. And music." they all nodded

"Okay lets go then…" we all walked off smiling at each other.

**A/N- hope you like the story so far please review if you want to!!**


	9. Iggy just doent get Ivry

**A/N - hey guys this is the 9****th**** chapter umm hopes ya like it umm we left off with them walking towards a mall In New York. **

Max's POV 

We walked into the Mall and went our way when Gazzy and Ivry went theirs.

We went to a couple different stores and got presents for Ivry and Gazzy while they spent time together talking and staying away from us. But I was thinking a big present for everyone would be to go back to my mom's house and stay there for a while.

_Sounds like a good idea Maximum._

_Hi Jeb. I haven't heard from you in a while now have I? _

_Yes, I have been working on some things like a house for The Flock and some things but yes. _

_Did you say a house?_

Silence of course oh well tonight we should get our stuff and fly to Mom's. I will tell them later.

Gazzy's POV

We stayed completely away from The Flock. We went to a couple different stores and she really didn't get anything we basically just talked and showed each other clothes. She was looking for new shoes cause hers were old. I was just watching her.

"Hey Gaz, What wbout these, these are awesome." she held up black and green shoes I think they were DC's so they were pretty cool I nodded.

"M'Kay good cause I love them. Oh hey guess what we are going to go to Max's moms place tonight." she smiled and then remembered that she and see the future and I smiled.

"Cool her mom is awesome." she smiled paid for the shoes and we left.

"So where do you want to go?" she looked around for a minute.

"How about… Smoothie Palace?" I nodded and we sat down.

"Hello, and what would you like today?" the waitress asked.

"Umm I will have a strawberry and banana smoothie and he will have the same." she nodded and asked what size.

"Large" I answered and then she nodded and left.

"Ivry can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"Ok umm I know I have only known you for a couple days but I think I -"

"Here is your smoothie's enjoy"

"Thank you. What were you saying Gaz?" she started to sip her smoothie when I said

"I love you." her eyes widened and then she spit her smoothie all over me.

"Oops let me get some napkins." she ran over to the counter got napkins and ran back.

"I am so sorry here. You caught me off guard I am so sorry." she gave me napkins and started to clean off the table and my shirt.

"Here lets go somewhere else." she led me over to a bench around the corner of the Mall and sat down.

"I am so sorry you caught me off guard and well I don't know, but I do know one thing," she looked down at her feet and smiled.

"I love you too Gazzy."

She hugged me and I helped her off the bench. We intertwined our fingers and walked to where the flock was.

"Are you guys done?" I asked as they nodded we got our presents early and kept them well hidden from each other.

Max's POV

Ivry and Gazzy walked up to us holding each others hands and smiling. I noticed something on Gazzy's shirt and it looked red-ish yellow sorta, I will ask him later.

"Did you guys already get presents for each other?" they nodded and told me they had no idea what they got each other.

"Are you guys ready to go home? Or do you guys want smoothie's first."

"I think we all right on smoothie's" they started to laugh. I am guessing that's what the stain is on Gazzy's shirt. I smiled.

"Alright then lets go." and with that we flew to the hotel and landed in a forest and I noticed that Gazzy and Ivry hadn't let go of each others hands since we left the Mall… Hmmm. I felt hairs stick up on my neck and turned around to see Fang looking at me and smiling.

"What's your problem mister I am so happy now and I actually talk."

He shrugged and went back to a blank look.

"Ahh that's the Fang I know, the one that's not happy nor sad just blank." I smirked ok so I never said I was a comedian but hey when you are chased by man-eating wolves and robots you can't get anything funny out of that.

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Okay guys meet me in the lobby in about an hour. We need to talk."

"Me and Gaz already know what your going to say…sorry" Ivry spoke up after hearing me speak. She looked down at her feet and then I remembered she saw the future. Oh well then they will have to hear it again.

"That's fine you can still come." they nodded.

Everyone went back to their rooms and closed the door. I went and took a shower hoping it would waste a half hour before I had to go to the lobby.

Gazzy's POV

We all went back to our rooms and did whatever. Ivry told Angel and Nudge earlier that she would stay in our hotel room for the rest of the day, They looked sad but then she promised them something that I don't remember and they smiled and skipped off to their room. Ivry, Iggy and I get along pretty well now. We talk most of the time and yea, Iggy likes her personality and laughs at her when she trips.

"Ivry, have you ever noticed that you turn gushy moments into catastrophic events?"

"What do you mean Ig?"

"Well you usually be all nice and stuff and then when you get off your bum you run into a wall or you trip down a staircase."

" Whatever I am clumsy so what? I take it as a power against idiots."

"What?"

"Usually the one I run into falls over, but I can keep balance meanwhile the idiot I ran into just realized that they were in a concussion and is immediately taken to the hospital. So it proves I can take out idiots because they are idiotic enough to get in my way."

"What?"

"I can also make them confused with my blabbing, example one" she gestured over to Iggy and laughed at his confused face.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" she laughed

"Is that all you got out of the rambling sheesh basically I take out people when they are idiotic enough to get in my way when I am getting up by a staircase and or balanced on one foot." she shook her head

"Wait now I am confused I never thought I could do that to myself." Iggy laughed at her.

"I really don't get you." she shrugged and got up from the chair and walked over to her backpack looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was looking for my I-pod but I know I left it here…" she trailed off and then heard music from the other room and laughing then looked up.

"Never mind I will be right back." she shut the door and walked over to the room next to us. I heard a couple of whines and then the music clicked off and she came back in.

She held up her I-pod and smiled while she turned it on.

"OW!!" Iggy laughed as she dropped the I-pod to the floor holding her stomach.

"Why did you just throw a peace of very sharp soap at me?" by now Iggy was on the floor laughing while rolling back and forth.

"You just messed with the wrong person." she picked up her I-pod and the piece of soap. She took the rubber-band out of her hair letting it drop to her shoulders. She shot the piece of soap at the ceiling fan and it hit the window.

"HA You-" the piece of soap landed in his mouth and he started to gag when she finished his sentence.

"- aimed perfectly" she said with and evil smirk playing across her face.

Iggy got up and went to bathroom and spit out the piece of soap that 'accidentally' fell into his mouth.

"Nice aim." she laughed at him when he smiled and I started cracking-up too.

"what's so funny?"

"teeth ……haha blue and ……green" she was holding her stomach and she fell on the bed next to me.

"OW my….stomach…hurts….from …..laughing…." she fell off the bed which led more laughs while Iggy was using toilet paper to try to get off the blue and green soap off his teeth.

"You are so clumsy." I shook my head and helped her up. She was wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

"Ahhhh, oh my gosh I have never laughed that hard ever not once in the decade I have lived."

Iggy came out of the bathroom.

"You are cruel and disgusting"

"Thank you Your horrible and gay!!" she said in a enthusiastic tone Iggy smirked.

"Knock Knock" Iggy looked confused but answered

"Who's there"

"I eat mop"

"I eat mop who?"

"EEEEWWWW that's gross Iggy" and she started to laugh really hard.

"What I don't get it" clearly because she was the only one laughing.

"You two are slow. I eat mop who? Sounds like I eat ma poo duh!!" she laughed and fell down again with a thud.

"Once again Ivry I really don't get you.'

**A/N - lolz random stuff its like 3:3o right now so I have no idea why am typing this please review !! Thanx**

**Danielle **


	10. mom's house

_**A/N- Hey guys, I hope you all like my story so far!! Alright so I decided not to actually right with the responses for the movie but, well just read you'll figure it out hopefully!! **_

_Max's POV_

_I told them that we were going to my mom's house. They were happy that they could see her but Ivry wasn't that excited she actually looked nervous. Maybe its because she doesn't know her. I don't know. But we all got our stuff from the hotel room and headed out about and hour ago we have at least … 4 hours to go but knowing Nudge she will make us top and eat, then they will be tired and we will have to wait til' morning._

_I looked back at the flock. Ivry Gazzy Iggy and Fang were deep in conversation about something I have no idea about. _

_Angel Nudge and Total we talking about how Total should be able to fly when his wings get a little bigger. And I was left alone talking to myself in my head, of course. _

_Ivry must have noticed because she flew up beside me._

"_Hey you need company?" I shook my head_

"_I think I will be fine, what are you guys talking about back there?" she laughed._

"_Catastrophic events leading to happy endings in almost every movie in America. So basically we are doing series of random debates." _

"_Nice to know." she smiled_

"_TOLD YA!!" she laughed_

"_Gaz won by the look on their faces back there." _

"_Ivry! I won one finally!!" she rolled her eyes_

"_I still have won 3 and Ig and Fang are tied with 4 trust me your basically dead right now." I laughed._

"_Are you sue you don't need any company?" I shook my head._

"_Flying is where I let loose and think its nice not to have to deal with everything while your flying, so no thanks but thanks for the offer." she smiled and went back next to Gazzy. _

"_hey Max?" I turned to see Nudge flying beside me._

"_Yea Nudge are you ready to stop or do you need to just talk?" _

"_No I think we will be able to fly straight through to your mom's house. I just wanted to say I am sorry if I get whiney or I always make us stop I don't mean too." _

"_Don't worry Nudge its alright." she smiled and went back to her spot where she was next to Angel._

_Then I heard in the background Ivry talking to Fang. _

"_Fang stay by Max for at least the next few minutes I just read the future and it doesn't look good for Max unless you catch her-Fang!!' _

_Before I could hear anything else I had a huge brain attack and curled into a ball falling. I felt something wrap around me and then it all went black._

_Great._

_Fang's POV_

_We were in a random debate about cheese and water, for no apparent reason, and Ivry went blank but she was still flying it as like she was on auto pilot or something. When she came back she started to talk to me, _

"_Fang stay by Max for at least the next few minutes I just read the future and it doesn't look good for Max unless you catch her-Fang!!" I turned to look at Max falling in air and I flew as fast as I could and scooped her up bridal-style in my arms. _

"_Fang is she alright?" Ivry came up beside me and looked worried I nodded and she went back next to Gazzy. _

"_Alright guys I will just carry her the rest of the way we should be there in a about one hour, kay?" they all nodded _

_Gazzy, Ivry, and Iggy kept talking about stuff and Angel and Nudge were well I have no idea. _

_An hour passed by and we reached Dr. Martinez's house. We landed in a little forest outside the house walked up to the porch and Iggy knocked on the door. Gazzy was holding Ivry's hand and sorta hiding behind him. Max's mom opened the dorr and immediately hugged everyone I sat Max down on the couch and hugged her back._

"_Hello hello everyone how is everybody what happened to Max, why are you here?" _

"_Hello back, everything is fine, Max had a brain attack on the way here and Max thought we should settle down here for a while." She looked at Gazzy then saw Ivry. _

"_and who is this" Gazzy answered for her. _

"_She is a new member of the flock, and her name is Ivry she is also my Girlfriend." she smiled and held out her hand for a handshake and Ivry excepted. _

"_H-hello." Ivry gave a weak smile and gulped._

"_I see your very shy, don't worry I wont bite." Ivry laughed and answered _

"_Ok, what should I call you?" _

"_Anything you want Iggy calls me Dr. M Max calls me mom and everyone else just calls me Ms. Martinez." Ivry nodded_

"_So you're a doctor?" _

"_Veterinarian actually but still a doctor so your correct." _

"_I see."_

"_I don't think I have an available room for you so you might have to sleep in Angel and Nudges room is that okay?"_

'_Umm I can just sleep on a couch that's really fine with me."_

"_no no no, no couch sleeping I insist you sleep in a room." _

"_can I sleep in a chair in Gaz's and Igs room?"_

"_Do you like sleeping in chairs." _

"_Umm yea." she laughed and asked if that was true and Iggy and gazzy nodded._

"_That's fine with me there is a chair in that room and its fluffy" she giggled_

"_I love things fluffy!" we all laughed at that point. Max woke up a couple minutes later and was greeted by Dr. M and she was a little mad that I didn't just fly to a cave. We all rolled our eyes and we ate. _

"_So how are things going for everybody?" Ms. Martinez asked _

"_We are fine, hey where's Ella?" _

"_She is at a Sleepover right now but she will be back around 12 tomorrow." Max nodded. _

_Max's POV_

_I Ivry was still nervous after an hour of being at my Mom's house. But she ignored that. _

_Everyone was sitting on the floor watching a scary movie, the one where someone calls you and says you have seven days to live and then they die. Yea that one, well the phone rang on the TV and then it rang in real life. _

"_Don't get it I don't want you to die." Fang said sarcastically. _

"_mom who is it?"_

"_Its just Ella you want to answer?" _

"_Yea!" she handed me the phone and I hit 'Talk' _

"_Hello Dr. Martinez's house how may I help you?"_

"_Umm who is this?"_

"_What you don't remember your own sibling, I am ashamed of you." _

"_Wait, Max? You at Mom's house right now? Oh my gosh I cant believe it ahhhh everyone is there right? You okay? Anything new?"_

"_Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes." _

"_Cool so you said yes to what's new? So what's new?"_

"_You'll see tomorrow." _

"_Actually about that can you hand the phone to mom?" _

"_Sure hang on," I handed the phone to mom, and walked over to the TV and sat down. _

_There was a scream and someone's arm flew off and landed on a chicken. I flinched and everyone else did except Ivry. She laughed, everyone just looked at her while I shut off the movie when it was over._

"_Why are you laughing?" Gaz asked with a confused look on his face._

"_Haha oh that actually happened once."_

"_too who?" _

"_Every white-coat in front of a bomb. It was disgusting." _

"_Then why are you laughing?" _

" _I have been tortured a lot worse then all of you have put together trust me compared of what they did to me when I was 7 its hilarious." she shuddered and she was serious. _

'_Really?" she nodded and stood up lifting up her left pant leg and it had all sorts of bruises and stitches in it. Then she showed us her neck and then her stomach. _

"_Everything I just showed to you has a very very disgusting story behind it." she shook her head and sat down. _

"_Hey guys, ummm ella is going to come home early ok?"_

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_No her friends parent had a heart attack, and is being taken to the hospital as of right now Jeb is coming over and is picking Ella up on the way over ok?" _

_I rolled my eyes and saw Ivry in shock._

"_Yea that's fine…" _

"_Ivry are you ok?" _

"_Umm yea I am fine just a little tired that's all." we all nodded. Then we heard a knock at the door. Mom opened it and Jeb came in along with Ella. She pushed past Jeb and immediately hugged me._

"_hi everyone!!" we all said hi back. Jeb said hello eyeing everyone and stopping at Ivry._

"_Ivry, you escaped, still have those scars I see." _

"_Yes, I take them as memories of how horrible __they_ were now."

"Not my fault you didn't cooperate you were just lucky I stopped them before they took every organ out of you."

"I am sorry I was defending my life."

"Still the same attitude as it used to be, Determined. With every inch of your body you were stubborn and snappy, probably the only one who actually stood up for themselves there."

"Yes and you too also have the same attitude still rude and idiotic."

"I knew I should have just let you fend for yourself when they were taking everything out of you they were just about to take the heart but I stopped them because I knew you could be something special, like loyal and smart. Apparently I was wrong."

"You are so… ugh." she walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Everyone was confused except Angel Jeb and Ivry.

"What did you do to her Jeb?"

"Oh me I saved her life quite a few times. She never said thank-you, instead she talked smack to me and the rest of them." Angel growled

"She's not the only one who needs to say thank-you Jeb I know the same amount you do and that is Not the whole story," she shook her head. "you have to say thank you once and a while to not only the people you helped, she knew she could get out so she stood up for everyone in that lab that day, EVERYONE!! Including you, you saved her life she saved yours more than you know. Obviously, there is nothing in that big-head of yours because you and I know the whole story and you know just as well as I do that you were the bad guy in this situation you."

She actually looked evil for a second there then went to find Ivry.

"Jeb, what did you do?" he shook his head and went up to a random room. Gazzy stood up.

"I am going to go find Ivry." he stood up and left the room.

Gazzy's POV

I went to find Ivry. And found her on the back porch talking to Angel.

"Hey can I sit?" she nodded.

"Are you all right?" she sniffed.

"No but I am not telling the whole story if you want it ask Angel to show you in your mind." she sniffed again.

"Ok is there anything you need?"

"Yea I need someone to keep that freak away from me he doesn't know how many times I saved his life about 10 that's the only reason he's alive and pi-making me mad right now." she looked over at Angel and nodded for her to leave.

"I can protect you."

"You don't have too I am capable of doing it myself."

"I know but if anything happens where you cant I will be right here beside you." she smiled then sniffed.

"Thanks." I put my hand under her chin and lifted up her head. I looked into her eyes which were filled with tears and glistened from the light of the moon.

"You have beautiful eyes." she smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. Yours aren't that bad either." she laughed. Then Max came up behind us.

"Guys I think we should go to bed ok?" Ivry didn't see her so she jumped and fell off the porch.

"Ow."

"Ivry are you ok?" she nodded and stood up.

"Just call me clumsy." she walked into the house and into our room sat on the chair and fell asleep smiling.

**A/N- so do you like it I think it's a little longer then most of the chapters but do you like it tell me in the reviews' please!!**

**Thanks**

**Danni**


	11. birthday bash

**A/N- Hey peepz!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Anyway this is Gazzy's b-day I hope you enjoy oh and this will also have Ivry's b-day in it 2. K? alright well enjoy the story and review!!**

Max's POV

Everyone got up earlier than usual today except for Gazzy and Ivry. Last night we decided to combine both birthdays for today. We all walked into their room and tapped Iggy's hand twice telling him to follow. Iggy went with Fang over to Gazzy bed and flipped it upside down. Throwing him onto the floor, and waking up Ivry at the same time. Ivry stood up and almost tripped over Gazzy. She helped him up and tripped on the mattress pulling Gazzy down with her. They both laid there for a while until we yelled.

"SURPRISE"

"AHHHHHH" they jumped Everyone started to laugh at their shocked faces. Ivry rubbed her eyes and looked up at us.

"Surprise Gazzy!!" she stumbled over to us, with her eyes closed.

"Happy birthday to-" she looked confused and then Angel laughed.

"Gazzy and you"

"Oh yea right me and him." she pointed to the wall. Then we moved her hand so she was pointing to Gazzy who was now fully awake and confused.

"Ya'know your eyes are closed right."

"Yes I know that, my eyes hurt from the sun-" she pointed her hand towards the ceiling. "- And it wont turn off." Gazzy laughed.

"Yea ok I think you need food or something." then Iggy stood up and walked over to her.

"Nah she will be fine in a minute."

"how-" before I could even ask Iggy pushed her onto the ground and sat on her back. Then he showed us with his fingers. Three, Two, One.

"Iggy get off!!" she used her leg and kicked his head and then he got up.

"she's mean" she got up and through whatever she had by her at him. Which just happened to be a pillow.

"Your lucky she didn't pick up that knife over there" We laughed at what Gazzy said.

She still had her eyes closed. And then she sighed.

"Hey guys, can my first birthday present be me getting to take a shower and dressed please?" we all nodded.

"Is that a yes? Because I am not planning on opening my eyes anytime soon." she cocked her head to the side.

"Yea Ivry go ahead we will all get ready and meet you downstairs." she gave me a thumbs up and walked into the bathroom.

"Lets hope she doesn't shower with her clothes on." Mom came in when we were talking. We all laughed and walked out of the room.

A half an hour later we were all ready and already ate. We all sat down on the floor in a circle with our wrapped presents in front of us.

Gazzy's POV

"Angel why don't you go first." Max told angel to give me her present and she walked over to me handed me her present.

"Happy b-day Gazzy." she smiled and gave me a hug. I slowly unwrapped the package and there was a box. I opened the box to find the wires Iggy and I have been trying to find for like ever!!

"Thanks Angel this is so cool!" she smiled. Next up was Nudge she slowly walked over and placed something in my hand. Inside the paper it read…

_My present to you is for me not to talk to you for the whole day. I am sooooo not happy about it but Max said it was probably the best gift to him from me. And it is really hard to do so your welcome sense I can say anything to you. Sigh…._

"Thanks Nudge." she nodded and sat down. Then Iggy gave me his present. On top of the horribly wrapped paper it said,

_S me ll good toda y. _

I chuckled to myself lightly. I opened the package and inside was a pack of Air fresheners.

"You can smell like a lavender flower ooooorrrr a new car." I shook my head.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. He smiled. Then Fang handed me his gift. It was a box and I opened it and inside was a shirt that was Camo t-shirt and on it, it read _You cant see me!!_

I laughed.

"Thanks Fang this is cool." he nodded.

'Here you go happy birthday Gaz." Max also handed me a box probably another shirt. I opened it up and pulled ut a dark blue shirt and on it, It showed a little kid with messed up hair next to a bomb that exploded and the kid had dirty hair and was smiling. I laughed.

"Thank Max." she nodded and sat back down. Then Ivry handed me her present.

"Here, Happy Birthday, I didn't really know what to get you so I hope you like it, and the receipt is in there if you don't like it so you can exchange it if you want." she looked down at her feet.

I opened the package and inside was a book on a lot of music and how to play it. I flipped through the book and there was a note. It was a song, it said _written by Jamie Wilson AKA Ivry Happy b-day Gazzy. _I looked up at Ivry and I smiled. She looked hopeful that I would like it. So I smiled again.

"Thank Ivry this is really nice." she nodded. "I made the song a couple days ago and I know how to play it but I don't have a guitar so that would be kinda hard." she smiled and Dr. Martinez handed me a card from her and Ella and Jeb. I said thank-you and we gave Ivry her presents.

Ivry's POV

It was my turn to receive presents so I sat next to Gazzy.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." I looked down at my feet.

"don't worry about it Ivry we wanted to, you a part of The Flock now." I nodded.

"Here I will go first." Max handed me the present that was wrapped in bright green.

I slowly opened the wrapping paper, lets just say I wanted to keep the paper it was cool looking, inside the wrapping paper was a green and black box. I planed on keeping the box too. I opened the box and there was a bright green key that was like huge!! It was really cool.

"Awesome I am going to name it…" I put my finger to my chin "I know I will name it tiki!" they looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know its not the greatest gift but, it looked cool."

"I love it its really cool thanks Max."

Fang handed me a bag from 'Pac-Sun' I opened it up and there was a back-pack that was green and it had a couple black-roses on it.

"I saw you had that old ratty backpack so I got you a new one."

"Thanks its awesome."

"Your welcome" next up was Nudge she sat down next to me and whispered in my ear that she wouldn't talk to me for this whole day.

"Nice present thanks." she smiled then Iggy through a box at me.

"OW!!"

"That's what that is for." he pointed to the box I looked down to my hands to find a green helmet.

"Why did you get me a helmet?" he laughed.

"Your always running into things like walls or the first time we met you, you ran into a tree." I shook my head.

"Gee, Thanks Igs." I rolled my eyes and put the helmet on my head.

"I feel like a pear now." he laughed

"I thought you liked Green?"

"Well not on my head…" we all laughed.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes and I giggled. Then Angel came up to me and handed me a black hoodie.

"I didn't know how to wrap it, but I knew your style do I got it for you I hope you like it."

"Thanks angel its really cool" she smiled and went to sit in Max's lap.

"Umm here I knew you like roses and green and Black. So I did the best I could and got these." he held up a black box. I opened the box and inside there were three bright green roses. I looked up at him and smiled. I hugged him before he could say anything.

"This is the coolest present I have ever gotten thanks Gaz it rocks." he smiled

"Your welcome." and he hugged me back. After we hugged Jeb came downstairs.

"Happy b-day guys oh and Ivry those roses were experimented on and we got it so that they could live forever without water."

"Thanks" he came over and patted my head. I rolled my eyes in discust.

"Anyway I have a big present for everyone. You all know that Itex is now officially destroyed. We inherited the money. So I invested in a house for all of you to live in. and if you would like I also enrolled you in school. It Is up to you guys if you want to go or not but the house is yours." Max's eyes were in shock Iggy's were too. Fang was emotionless. Gazzy angel and nudge were smiling. And me I was sitting there pretending I didn't know anything like an idiot. So I put on a really bad shocked face.

"I have never been in a house before." everyone looked at me and I put my head down. Gazzy smirked at my action and patted my back. I looked at him and smiled.

Max's POV

After Jeb told us that he bought us a house. We talked about it for a while. We decided we would move in and maybe go to school. The house was along the beach where most houses are. It wasn't too far away from my mom's house. We got our stuff and drove to the house. Thank god Nudge gave both Gazzy and Ivry no-talking days.

"So guys a couple more minutes." mom was coming with us but Ella had to go to her friends house.

"OK" Ivry looked super nervous on the way to the house. Fang looked, well memorized by the girls on the beach. Iggy looked annoyed and Nudge Angel and Total all looked excited. Me I just sat there looking out the window. We finally pulled into of a driveway in front of a huge house.

"Come on guys come inside." on the way in Jeb handed me a key for the house.

We walked inside and it was really cool. And almost immediately everyone except Ivry ran to find there rooms.

"It's really pretty Jeb. Thank-you for giving it to us."

"Yea thanks Jeb. And I am sorry for blowing up at you like that."

"Its alright Ivry and both of you are welcome." we nodded.

"Ivry!! You have to see your room!!" Nudge ran over to her and dragged her to her room. I walked up to my room.


	12. chapter 12

**A/N- Hey guys!! This is the 12****th**** chapter I want at least 3 reveiws I only have 1 so far thanx!! And they are at a new home Ivry is pulled upstairs to her room….hmmm lets read!!**

Ivry's POV

I was dragged to my 'room' by Nudge. She already broke my birthday present from her, because now I have a headache. She Dragged me to a green door and pointed at it.

"That's yours Ivry, its awesome." I nodded and opened the door. Inside, it was all green, green walls, green lamps, green round chair, and a green bed.

"Wow" I looked around the room some more. There was a Green skate-board. A couple of my favorite books. A green bookshelf, I have a lot of books. But the one thing that caught my eye was two guitars, not the same kind though. One of them was acoustic the other was electric. It had a speaker next to them.

I walked over to the guitars and picked up the acoustic. I strummed chord D and it sounded really good.

Just then Gazzy came running in my room.

"I have a skate board and my own-" he looked at the guitar.

"You got a guitar?"

"Two actually"

"Cool. Now you can play that one song you wrote for me, hey you got a skate-board too!" he pointed to the green skate-board over by the chair.

"Yea but I don't know how to ride it." he shrugged.

"We will learn together than." I smiled.

"did you get a guitar?"

"No."

"Oh what about a laptop?" I sat the guitar down by the chair and sat on the bed looking around the room some more.

"Yea but, mines orange." I nodded

"Makes sense your fav color is orange and mine is green." he nodded.

"Hey you have window seat too."

"Yea its perfect I can look at the moon and fall asleep there."

"Then what's the point of the bed?"

"I don't know I guess I could sleep in it a couple times but I think I will normally be on the window." he smiled and shook his head.

"Well I am going to see Iggy;s room ok?" I nodded and he left shutting the door behind him. Then something beeped. I looked over to see the computer have a pop-up thing on it. I walked over to it and tapped the _1 new e-mail _thing. It went to a green window and it said,

_Dear Ivry, _

_Welcome to your new home. I know your style because I know the whole flock. I am glad you found them. They are the people you want to stay with. I hope you like your room. Come and visit me more. You know I like company. I am your father if you didn't know._

_Sincerely, _

_Jeb Batchler _

My eyes widened I shook my head. Laid on the bed and started to cry.

Max's POV

I walked into my room and everything was blue. It was cool too. I really liked it. There was a blue guitar and a blue laptop. Everything was blue. I picked up the guitar and it was acoustic. Cool. I sat on my bed for a while listening to music, the music was decent compared what Jeb usually listens too.

"Hey Max?" Angel was standing at the door.

"Yea sweetie?"

"I just read Ivry's mind and well she doesn't sound happy."

"What do you mean Angel. Is she hurt?" she shook her head.

"No but I think she is crying." I nodded

"You want to see if Gazzy can talk to her or you could if you want."

"Can both of us talk to her?" motioned her hand between me and her and I nodded.

"Sure lets go." we walked down the hallway, passing an Orange door, a Black door, a Pink door, a Purple door, a pink door, and finally we got to a Green door. I tapped the door lightly.

"Y-yea?"

"Hey Ivry, Its me Max and Angel is here too do you need anything is everything alright?"

"No, and N-no."

"Can I come in?"

"S-sure" I opened the door slightly and let Angel go in first. She slid in beside Ivry and put her head on Ivry's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I just s-snapped that all. Do you guys know where Jeb is?" Angel nodded and pointed downstairs.

"He is talking to Ms. Martinez." she nodded and went down stairs.

Ivry's POV

I went down to talk to Jeb. I saw him at the counter.

"Ms. Martinez? Can I talk to Jeb? Alone?" she nodded. And left the room.

"What do you want Ivry, No one talks to me anymore." I bit my lip and sat next to him.

"You've been crying is everything alright?" I looked down at my feet.

"I got your e-mail" he nodded his head slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my Father? I know how many times you saved me and all but I thought you just liked me. But 10 years after I thought my parents didn't want me. They abandoned me. You finally decide to tell me that I'm your daughter and that you care about me?" he nodded.

"yes. I thought I would hide it so the white-coats, as you call them, wouldn't fire me."

"From what!! Hurting children? Hurting your own child? Being a mean person to all those kids? What job? The job where you murder people, wait no children that are helpless? You liked that? I cant believe you. If you like that then go duck hunting but, stay away from me because you are the sickest most disgusting person I have ever met. I don't even know why I saved you that day the bomb blew up. I should have just left you to fend for yourself." I shook my head he was about to say something.

"I am done talking to you. If you want to talk to me again learn sign language and then say sorry. Because until you do I am blocking you out of my life!!" I ran up the stairs crying. I ran into Iggy on the way up and heard him ask what was wrong.

"Ask my so called murderous Father!!" I pointed to Jeb who was now staring at me.

"Don't even look at me you self caring son-of-a-human killer!! Oh wait your not the son of them! YOU ARE THEM!!" I ran up the stairs the rest of the way and slammed my door.

Iggy's POV

I was analyzing my room and I got thirsty so I found my way to the stairs and heard Ivry running up the stairs.

"Ivry what's wrong?" then she ran into me.

"Ask my so called murderous Father!!" I felt her hand move to a direction I am guessing Jeb was in. Wait, Father?

"Don't even look at me you self caring son-of-a-human killer!! Oh wait your not the son of them! YOU ARE THEM!!"

I looked in Jeb's general direction and shook my head in disgust. And walked back upstairs to see if she was OK. I walked by her door and I heard crying, and not like regular crying hard couching crying sniffling. She was a mess. Maybe I should just go get Gazzy and see if he can help.

I walked over to his room and knocked on the door. (He used his seeing color thing to tell which door was which.) I heard really loud music so I knocked even harder. This time I could tell he heard because I heard the music turn down and the handle squeak open.

"He Igs what's up?"

"Ivry just had a fight with Jeb and this one is worse. I didn't hear much just a lot of name calling. But she is crying really, really hard and I think she is going to cough up a lung. Maybe you should talk to her."

"OK thanks for telling me Ig." I nodded and went back to my room.

Gazzy;s POV 

As soon as Iggy said Ivry, I was alert. He told me what happened and then left. I slowly walked over to Ivry's room. I tapped on the door when I heard really bad crying.

No answer. I tapped a little harder this time. Still no answer. I opened the door and peeked inside. The window was open and no Ivry. I wrote a note down on a piece of paper and slid it under Fangs door. Knowing him he would understand what I meant.

I climbed out the window, and closed it behind me. I dropped down 1 foot and threw open my wings. I flew for a couple minutes and saw a shape in a tree not too far from the house. But far enough to not be seen. I flew down and landed next to her. Her face was red and she was still coughing.

"Hey are you ok?"

"W-why did you come to find me?" I chuckled.

"I told you I would always be there for you." she smirked. And rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well I am used to people not caring." she had a tint of evil things in her voice.

'Well, now you don't have to feel that's way again." she looked up at me.

"Happy birthday can I have a hug?"

"thank you and yes." I put my arm around her hugging her tightly. I kept my arm around her with her head on my shoulder just looking at the moon.

"Thanks Gazzy you're the best." she smiled and looked at the moon again.

"Do you have your cell-phone?"

"Umm… Yea its right…" she put her hand in her pockets and pulled out a green chocolate phone.

"Here"

"What's your number? So we can text and talk and stuff during school break if we don't see each other." she asked for my phone. I pulled it out and handed it to her. She added her phone number to my contacts. And mine on her contacts. We heard a beep. And then she handed me her phone.

"there." I smiled. Then my phone started to ring. I answered it.

"Hello?" it was fang.

"Yea Fang?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yea I am sitting next to her"

"Hi fang!" Ivry smiled and looked back at her phone.

"OK"

"Ok what else did you call for?"

"Nothing seeya"

"Bye" I shut off the phone and put It in my pocket.

'I am guessing we have to go."

"Your guessing right come on." she smiled and took my hand and we flew home.

We landed on and opened the window and crawled in quietly. Well not so quietly Ivry fell and landed on her butt on the floor. I closed the window and she got up and picked up her guitar.

"Goodnight Ivry." she shook her head.

"Max is going to hold a Flock meeting downstairs in like two minutes."

"Oh ok well see you in two minutes." she smiled and I walked out of the room. I shut the door behind e only for it to be opened again.

"Downstairs in Five." Max headed downstairs and sat on the couch.

Ivry came out of her room with her cell in her hand. Then my phone started to ring. I was a text. And it said,

_Told ya so :) _

_Ivry.. _

I laughed and we walked downstairs. We sat on the couch across from Max and looked around the room.

"Soo what are we talking about?"

"If we are going back to school or not."

"Is Jeb still here?" Max nodded. Ivry rolled her eyes.

"Great." Max looked confused then shook it off. Then everybody came down from upstairs and sat down.

"Ok guys I need to know if we are going to go to school or not. So who wants to got to school raise your hand." Angel, and Nudge raised there hands. Then everybody's hand shot up. Including mine. My vision was blurry.

"Something tells me that Angel made you raise your hands." we all nodded.

"Well lets go to school then, it will give us something to do and we will meet some new people. And plus maybe we will actually like it." Ivry stiffened when she heard we would go back to school. I put my arm around her shoulders and she eased up a bit.

Everyone nodded and Max nodded to.

"Ok then I will tell Jeb to enroll us and we will start Monday." we all nodded

"Good night Gaz and everyone." Ivry immediately got up and left the room.

"I guess she is nervous." I rolled my eyes when Fang said and thumped up to my room.

My phone started to ring. It was a Text from Ivry.

_Will you look out for me in school??_

_Ivry… _I text back,

_Of course if anyone come in between spitting distance of you that you don't like, they will be sent to the emergency room. _I hit send and then my phone rang again.

_LOLZ thnx u r the best. Goodnight Gaz. _

And with that I shut off my phone and fell asleep.


	13. lots of problems

**Hey guys is have done so many chapters since I started and I need to know if I should keep going with the story after this? Ok thnx! **

Ivry's POV

I woke up early like I always do. I went on you tube because I heard a lot about it. I went there and searched a few videos and learned you can make your own videos so I signed up for it. The whole world already knows about us bird kids anyway so I thought maybe I should make a Blog of my own or something.

Then my phone started to ring. I went over to my bed and looked at the name.

_Text form 'Gaz' _I flipped it up and looked at the text.

_Hey r u awake? _I text back…

_Yea r u ?_

_No this is Gazzy's ghost….oooohhhh _

_LOLZ yea right, just call me. Or e-mail k?_

_K… _

I shut my phone off and went back over to the Computer. Then my phone rang again. I picked it up and it said.

_Call from Gaz._ I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up?"

"Why are you up so early you wake up like an hour maybe two after I do." I went back to the computer and sat down.

"I don't know I guess I just wanted to say happy Birthday Ivry."

"Thanks." I started to type.

"I forgot to ask what kind of computer do you have?" I liked at the side.

"Mack"

"Oh me too so what are we doing today?"

"Ummm, hang on…" I looked in the future.

"Registering for school and, I cant see any farther."

"Ok are you alright about school you weren't so happy about it yesterday."

"Yea just nervous I guess…" I trailed off looking at my profile on You-Tube.

"You still there?"

"Yea just reading something."

"Oh well I am going to go."

"Ok seeya in a minute."

"K bye." I shut off the phone and went back to what I was doing on the computer. Once I was done I walked over to Max's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Ivry. Can I go to the park that's two blocks over?"

"sure bring your cell just in case."

"OK" I got my cell and my I-pod and waked over to the park. I walked around for a little bit and sat down on a bench. I sighed and looked around. There were a couple of guys that were my age and a couple a little older than me.

Then of course there were really stupid looking girls just stalking them. I rolled my eyes. I got up and went over to the swings. I sat down on one of them and looked at the ground. When I looked back up there was a guy standing there.

"Hi" he was smiling at me like I was an ornament on a Christmas tree.

"What do you want."

"You looked sad are you ok."

"Oh yea I am fine."

"Do you need any company."

"No and if I did I certainly don't want any company from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be alone so just go away." I got up and walked away. I took out my cell-phone and called Gazzy.

"hey what's up?"

"Nothing much you?" I looked around the park some-more there was some girls coming towards me.

"Nothing hey I looked in your room for you and you weren't there here did you go?"

"I am at the park. Hang on some girls are coming toward me like they know me or something."

"I can come down there if you want."

"sure but hang on I think they actually want to talk to me stay on the phone I am just going to see what they want ok hey start coming over here ok?"

"ok" the girls finally reached to where I was standing and looked eager.

"HI!!" some girl held out her hand and I just looked at it like I wasn't going to touch it.

"hi.."

"So-" she put her hand in her pocket. Like she was trying to be cool. "I saw you talking to Brendon over there and was wondering if he said that he liked you." I shook my head.

"Oh good because I don't think it would be good if he was seen with h-umm scrap metal." she gestured to my body.

"Oh no of course it wouldn't so are you going out with him or something?"

"No but just making sure he doesn't go out with the wrong person."

"Oh well in that case he wouldn't care if I did this." I punched her in the nose. Not hard but hard enough to make it bleed.

"First of all he came to talk to me I really don't care about him at all." I gave her a glare that made her step back a couple inches.

"Second of-all just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean that you have the right to call me Scrap Metal" she step back a couple feet this time. Wow I must have been scary looking.

"And third of all- I really don't think that you want to mess with me because I can break your little stick thin body like a twig, now I you wouldn't want me to do that do you?" I said that in a baby voice and cocked my head to the side giving her an innocent smile. And she looked scared and ran away with her hand on her nose with her friends following.

"Hey are you still there?" there was beeping noise and the phone cut-off. I looked around the park looking to see if he was here or not. I didn't see him. I turned around and there was a guy holding a knife by my head. My eyes widened and I started to step back. I was scared I didn't want to die.

"W-why are you umm umm-" I was cut off he was holding my neck and I could barley breathe. He started to cut my arm open cutting deeper and deeper. I felt like I was going to die. I tried to talk but I couldn't breathe.

"Ivry!! I tried turning my head to see who it was but he then he held the knife to my throat. I started to cry remembering that I was just cut open and the pain was excruciating.

"aww don't cry little girl." just then Fang punched the guy holding the knife so hard that I think he had a concussion. When he fell he cut my throat too.

"Are you ok" Gazzy stood in front of me looking at the cuts. I cried harder, so hard I fell on my knees. Some kid tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ok dude?" I looked up there was that same kid that tried to talk to me earlier.

"Go away."

"but your hurt-"

"Listen _'Dude'_ I said back-off then and I am saying back-off now."

"What can a girl do to me?" that was it that was the last straw. I got off my knees and stood directly in front of him.

"That girl over there-" I pointed to a really wimpy girl across from me. "- cant do worth crap but when you mess with me,-" I shook my head. "- I can rip your throat off and make it so no body finds you, you got that wimp?" he looked at me and just stood there.

"Threats do nothing."

"FINE!! HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN!!" I took a step forward and punched him like Fang punched the lunatic.

"And that was lesson one class NEVER MESS WITH A GIRL WHO CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!" I looked at my arm where it was bleeding and I looked behind me where Fang and Gazzy looked shocked. I gulped and ran from my embarrassment. I ran inside the house.

"IGGY!!" I was looking for Iggy so he could help me with the bandages.

"What?"

"Iggy I have a deep cut to the bone on my right arm and a light cut on my throat I am covered in my blood and two other peoples blood help please."

"Umm ok some bandages are in the bathroom come on." we walked into the bathroom and he grabbed the bandages.

"What the heck did you do?"

"Guy with a knife and some blood from when Fang hit him and then This one kids nose."

"Ok remind me not to go to the park then."

"Yea I will do that." my phone started to ring. On it, it said _Call from Gaz._ I put it on silent and put it in my back pocket.

"Please don't tell me the one kids nose was Gazzy's."

"How could you tell it was Gazzy?"

"You put it on silent and I could feel your heart beat go up a knotch when you looked at the phone."

"Oh no it wasn't Gazzy's just some girl that called me scrap medal." Iggy smirked.

"School starts tomorrow your going to be known as the school bully."

"Yea whatever the skeleton got what she deserved."

He laughed.

"I guess so. There your bandaging is done." My phone beeped from a missed call. A tear fell down my cheek when I looked in the mirror. I shook my head and went into the living room. I wiped the tear away and sat on the couch shaking my head. I put my head in my hands and cried. Iggy sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry you didn't kill anybody you'll be fine."

"No it wont Iggy, two people are out cold at that park and one person has a bloody nose. You don't know what its like to be in my position. I could have just backed off but I didn't I just had to do it!! I saw someone I love die right in front of me and then I held it in for three years without crying and/or thinking about that person. I held that in for so long that when someone gets on my nerves and/or hurts me my anger comes out and I almost killed him!" my eyes were filled with tears.

"Who did you watch die?"

"My only family. My brother. He was trying to protect me from the white-coats but they shot him. They shot him!"

"Who was your brother?"

"His real name was Tyler, he had the same powers I did. He could do everything. He was like Gazzy but could do a little more than him."

"Oh." My phone rang and I cried harder. It was Gazzy again. I through the phone across the room and Max came down.

"Is everything ok?" she sat down next to me and looked at me. "What happened?" I shook Iggy's hand off my back and walked over to the table. "I don't want to talk about it." then Fang and Gazzy walked in.

"Ivry are you o-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" I ran upstairs and locked the door.


	14. the big blowup!

**A/N- Hey guys this is the 14****th**** chapter. I hope you like the chapter so far thanx 4 all the hits!! ****J**** ok soooo **

**Recap: Ivry ran to her room and slammed the door. Does Gazzy go to comfort her? Will she see someone that she feels she knows at the school? Will Gazzy **_**really **_**protect Ivry at school? So many questions so little time!! Lets read and find out. **

Max's POV 

I heard yelling downstairs and then I heard a thud. When I went downstairs, Iggy was sitting on the couch sitting next to Ivry with her whole face wet from tears.

"What's going on?" I went over and sat next to Ivry on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it" she got up and walked over to the counter. The door opened and Gazzy and Fang came in.

"Ivry are you o-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she rand upstairs and slammed the door.

"Guys what happened?"

"Jeb happened he messed up her whole life in one day." Iggy shook his head.

"Her brother was shot right in front of her. And the guy she punched reminded her of him she felt like a monster and ran away avoiding you two" Angel was explaining to us what had happened and how it happened.

It was time to go to the registration so we got Ivry to come out of her room. She didn't talk or anything not even to Gazzy she just came out nodded got in the car and looked out the window. Then it started to rain and thunder on the way.

"My real name is Jamie just so you know." I nodded and we walked inside. We walked into the office and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We are here for registration we are under the Ride family." she nodded and began to type.

Ivry's POV

We walked into the office and looked around. Max was talking to the Office person and I just stood there. There were two kids sitting on the bench probably for detention. They were both staring at me and I glared at them and they looked away. I rolled my eyes at them. When I looked in the hallway I saw someone that I felt like I knew my entire life. He had black hair that had a green tint. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked at me and our eyes met. And when our eyes met I got a huge headache and we both winced. We looked at each other for a minute and then I got distracted by Gazzy tapping me. Giving me a look asking if I was alright a nodded and looked back to where the boy was.

When I looked back I didn't see anything he was gone, weird.

"Miss, here is your papers." she handed me a planner and a couple papers for me to keep. I looked at the papers.

"What classes did you get?" I was still thinking about that boy that I saw.

"Ivry?"

"HUH? Oh here." I gave him the papers and got my books and I stuffed them in my backpack. He gave me back the papers and said that we had every class except P.E. because he went with Art. I nodded.

Angels eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Angel?" Max was tense in this school I wonder why.

"Nothing I thought I heard something" she shook her head and looked at me. We walked down the hallway to go home and I ran into someone. Being my clumsy self we both fell.

"Oh my gosh I am super sorry. Here let me help you." I started to pick up papers and handing them to him.

"I am so clumsy please forgive me." he laughed. I looked up and there was the guy that I saw that I felt a connection with. He handed me my backpack and I handed him his papers.

"It's alright are you ok?"

"Oh um yea I fall down all the time." he looked at my arm and then my neck and looked at me.

"I can see that."

"Oh this was just an accident I didn't see the… Tree and so I tripped and the root and the branches cut me really deep." he nodded.

"Well I hope your ok I have to go bye"

"Bye" I sighed I should have asked him for his name. I am such an idiot.

"Hey are you ok?" Gazzy looked concerned.

"Yea jus little old me!" I said it in a Texas Dolly Parton accent and he smirked.

"Well lets go then." we walked to the car and I sat down and looked out the window. The guy I saw today looked so familiar. I shook my head it couldn't be anyone I know. I sighed.

"Ivry are you ok? You don't look too happy." I nodded and then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Miss. Wilson?"

"Yes"

"I am calling from The West Bond Hospital. I was wondering how your treatment went. The one from a month ago. I found your number and tried to contact you."

"Oh I am fine the treatment went well I just had a headache a couple minutes ago but other than that I am still clumsy old me." she giggled.

"Ok thank you, call us if you need any information."

"Thanks Bye."

"Goodbye."

I shut off the phone and put it in the pocket of my sweater from Angel.

"Who was that?"

"Hospital from a month ago. Just checking up." he looked confused then looked out the window. When we got home I walked up to the house opened the door and walked inside. I put the backpack on a seat and went upstairs and got my computer. Since we had wireless internet I brought it downstairs and sat down at the counter, and turned it on.

I signed in on my account and I have 3 friend requests and 4 subscribers on you tube. I laughed a little to myself.

"Hey what are you doing?" I turned to see Iggy standing beside me. He must have noticed because he looked at me with a questioning look.

"Just on the computer why?" he shrugged.

"Just wondering can I sit down?"

"Sure."

"So, what site are you on?"

"YouTube."

"Oh cool."

"Iggy do you want to use the bomb wires already??"

"YEA!"

"Ok meet me outside in a couple minutes I will get Gazzy and the wires."

"OK!" He ran outside and into the middle of the backyard. I rolled my eyes and shut the laptop and walking upstairs. I knocked on Gazzy's door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Iggy and I are going to use the wires from your birthday present yesterday ok? We want you to come."

"K hang on."

"Alright we will be outside." I walked downstairs. Total was on my laptop.

"Totall, get off my Laptop please?"

"Can I stay on?"

"Sure just don't break anything."

"sure thing Ivry." I rolled my eyes and walked outside. Iggy was staring at the girls on the beach and I rolled my eyes. I slowly snuck up beside him and screamed.

"BOO!" he juped turned around and punched me. Thankfully I ducked it.

"Iggy! Its just me calm down." he growled at me

"You made me stop looking at the girls."

"No offense but your blind."

"Whatever you made me loose what they were talking about."

"Serves you right Stalker."

He turned around and looked at me.

"So now I am a Sexist pig and a Stalker? Wow." we laughed and Gazzy came out.

"Here are the wires." he handed me the wires and I handed them to Iggy. He smiled and grabbed them. I smiled. I looked over at Gazzy and he looked angry at me. I walked over to him.

"Are you angry at me?"

"You think I didn't notive you all googley eyed over that black haired goon at school?" my mouthed dropped open.

"You don't even know if I like him or not and your mad at me?"

"Well yea!! You looked at him like he was a god!! You know what if you like him so much you go date him!! Cause we are done!!" my mouth was wide open and I shook my head.

I felt tears come to my eyes when he walked away from me, I gulped and looked down.

I ran and pushed him out of the way.

"What are you crying about you got what you wanted you should be happy!!" I turned around and shook my head.

"The only reason I was googley eyed over him, was because he looked like my freaking brother!! He saw it too we felt like we knew each other. When we looked at another we both got headaches!! You are an Idiot!! I freaking love you Gazzy and I look at one guy and you go crazy.-" I shook my head as more tears began to fall down my face."-I thought I knew you better than that. Oh by the way there might be a thunder storm tonight don't get shocked by lightning!!" I ran into the house and grabbed my laptop and ran upstairs.

Iggy's POV

Ivry handed me the box and I grabbed it smiling.

"Are you angry at me?"

"You think I didn't notive you all googley eyed over that black haired goon at school?" my mouthed dropped open.

"You don't even know if I like him or not and your mad at me?"

"Well yea!! You looked at him like he was a god!! You know what if you like him so much you go date him!! Cause we are done!!" wow Gaz way to blow up!

I felt lots of emotions outside it was like Emo land!

"What are you crying about you got what you wanted you should be happy!!" my eyes went wide I couldn't believe he just said that.

"The only reason I was googley eyed over him, was because he looked like my freaking brother!! He saw it too we felt like we knew each other. When we looked at another we both got headaches!! You are an Idiot!! I freaking love you Gazzy and I look at one guy and you go crazy. I thought I knew you better than that. Oh by the way there might be a thunder storm tonight don't get shocked by lightning!!" Wow big mistake messing with a girl who CONTROLS nature. I shook my head I cant believe he just blew up at her like that.

I could hear her run up the steps to her room and shut the door.

Gazzy grabbed the box and sat down on a chair. He gave up just like that I shook my head and went I inside.

**A/N- OOOOOHHHH clifie!! Will Iggy help Ivry through this rough time? What was Total doing on the computer? Will Gazzy and Ivry turn out to be just Forbidden Romance? Will Ivry meet the Black haired Goon? And what will Gazzy do with all those cords? Find out next time on the Mysterious chapters of…**

**Gazzy and a Girl. **

**LOLZ!!**

**Danielle**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N- Hey guys I want to give out a special thanks to my , second reveiwer!! Thanx for the kind words!! **__**J**_

_**Recap: On the last chapter at the end there were many, many questions that needed to be answered. Lets see if they will be answered in this story. Enjoy!!**_

_Max's POV_

_I saw Ivry run up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Iggy came in right after her and explained what happened to me. I couldn't believe that Gazzy would do that to her. I told Fang and Angel must have read his mind while I was telling him because then Total and Nudge knew. Which meant that the whole Flock knew. Which wasn't good. We all woke up early today because today we had our first day of school. The only bad thing was I had to worry of either Gazzy's throat getting ripped out by Ivry, or having Ivry expelled for starting a fight with any guy that doesn't back-off. _

_I shook my head and made sure everyone was up. After the storm we had last night our power turned on and off twice. I knocked on Gazzy's door and he came out wearing a Dark Blue Polo T and baggy blue jeans. _

"_Good morning Gazzy" he rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. Ok now I have to worry about BOTH Ivry and Gazzy getting in trouble for starting fights. Especially because they had every class together besides 1. Great. I went to Angel room and knocked on the door. She came out wearing a Pink skirt and a light pink top and a Darker Pink Skirt. _

"_Morning Max" she smiled at me grabbed her little backpack and skipped downstairs. I knew I didn't have to worry about her so I knocked on Nudges door. She came out wearing a Purple top and skinny leg blue jeans. _

"_Morning Max I am so excited!" I laughed a little and she walked downstairs. I walked across the hall to Ivry's room and tried to knock on her door but she opened it before I knocked. _

"_Morning Max" she smiled and I looked at what she was wearing. Apparently she went with skater-girl today. Her hair was down on her shoulders and she had no make-up on. She was wearing Blue jeans and a Bright Green shirt with a Black Tank Top underneath. She grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs with me following her. _

_Ivry saw Gazzy and then she turned and walked outside. Iggy and Fang were already up and sitting down. Iggy was cooking breakfast though so he didn't really sit down. _

"_Ivry do you want breakfast?" she shook her head and made and Apple drop in her hand. _

"_Ok then." Iggy looked down and shook his head. Gazzy still looked Grumpy while he was eating._

"_You and Ivry should get going school starts in 10 minutes I can drop you guys off if you want." he shrugged and walked outside. _

"_Max I am going to walk." Ivry looked at me and then started to walk. _

"_Do you know your way there?"_

"_Yea its that way." she looked at Gazzy._

"_You want to come?" he shook his head and she frowned._

"_Ok well see you at school." she started to walk to school. Iggy and Fang got in the car with Gazzy, Nudge and angel. It was quiet the whole ride there. It sprinkled a little bit on the way but not as bad as last nights storm. We dropped Gazzy and Angel and Nudge at their schools and headed to the High School. _

"_So, why didn't Ivry come with us?" _

"_She wanted to walk, she asked if Gazzy wanted to come but he said no." _

"_Oh." _

"_Yea" _

"_Hey why does this school look so Familiar?" we pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. _

_I got out and shut the door and we walked into school with Iggy's finger around my belt loop leading him the way. _

"_Oh. My. Gosh, FANG!! Fang!! You are here!!" oh no. I looked in the crowd and saw the one and only person that I truly absolutely hate. Lissa. She was trotting over to Fang in heals. _

"_Oh no I thought this school looked familiar." Fang looked worried. _

"_Oh hi Max!" I nodded and rolled my eyes. _

"_Come along Igs we need to find our locker." he smirked and we walked away. _

_Ivry's POV_

_I walked into school and put my stuff in my locker. I couldn't find Gazzy so I had NO ONE to talk to. There were a couple people that said hi to me but I told them to back-off because they were in my way. Finally I saw Gazzy walk in the door and put his stuff in the locker. I sat on the floor against my locker and waited for my class to start. I shook my head knowing no one would talk to me. Not even Gazzy he was mad at me after we had that fight last night. I shook my head and sighed. _

_There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked up, it was Gazzy._

"_Hey what's wrong?" I smiled_

"_My life. Why are you talking to me?" _

"_Because, you looked sad, I wanted to make sure you were ok." I smiled._

"_I thought you were mad at me. About looking at the one guy that looked like my dead brother. It was stupid though my brother is dead, he cant be alive. No matter how much I want him to…" I trailed off looking down at my feet. I shook my head. _

"_I am sorry can I sit down?" I nodded. _

"_What was he like?" I always loved talking about him. I smiled. _

_I looked up at Gazzy. _

"_The best. He used to make me laugh after anything bad happened. And he told me how to make bombs. He would protect me and we would sing the weirdest songs that we made up to make us feel better. He was a lot like you, but spikier hair and it was Black. He was the best Brother I have ever had." _

"_Sounds like a great guy." _

"_He was…" tears filled my eyes and I leaned on Gazzy's shoulder. _

"_I am sorry about what happened to your brother." _

"_Its ok it was probably my fault anyway." _

"_What do you-" the bell rang Gazzy got up and helped me up and we walked to our first class._

_Nudge's POV_

_School is great! I have made three friends so far and my teacher is so nice!! I heard there was a going to be a talent show soon. I am going to enter if I can find a talent. _

_Angel's POV_

_My first day of school was… OK. Everyone had really weird minds like if they were idiots… weird…_

_Max's POV_

_The first day of school was OK for me. A couple guys got in my way and all of you probably know what I did. (I beat there butts down to the ground!! Haha losers!!) but I didn't get caught. I was playing volleyball and the ball came back and hit me on my forehead. Since I didn't know it was coming I fell down and I now have a nasty bruise on it. I mean its like really gross. Compared to the nastiest cuts I have ever seen this was like the weirdest bruise I have ever had. _

_Fang doesn't know about the bruise yet. And since it was an accident I let it slide. I am hoping that my Avian bird genes, and my super fast healing power, will help heal it fast. Before fang notices. So, for now I will keep it covered with my hair and pray to god that Fang doesn't know anything about it, yet. _

_Right now I was driving home alone, because Fang couldn't resist that devil's eyes and went home to her house. Iggy wanted to drive. I said no and he shook his head and sighed. He mumbled to himself, but I still heard it, and he said 'never trust a blind guy to do anything but cook and do mostly things that no one else can, typical.' _

_Knowing him he would be at home listening to the TV. I laughed to myself a little. I turned the corner and realized I have been going in circles for about an hour and a half. I turned onto our street and pulled into the driveway. I got my stuff and hopped out of the car. _

"_MAX!! WHERE WERE YOU?? I HAVE BEEN AITING IN SILENCE FOR TOO LONG!! COME ON EVERYONE IS HOME!!" _

"_Fang isn't home he's at Lissa's house." _

"_Yea I know but everyone else is sitting watching TV and like Gazzy and Ivry made-up and they are in the backyard talking. Iggy is pacing back-and-forth waiting for you and your not inside yet come on!!" before I could say some snotty remark, like I always do, I was being pushed by a 14 year-old into the house and in front of Iggy. _

"_See see see, I told ya' he was pacing" she smiled and I nodded, then she sat on the couch next to Angel and started to watch something. I rolled my eyes and looked at Iggy who was now looking straight at me. _

"_Wow back-off what did you want me for?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Gazzy and Ivry were sitting there doing homework and Ivry didn't look to happy. _

"_What's wrong Iggy?" he held up a finger and looked down. He shook his head. _

"_Never-mind its gone now." he walked away disappointed. I shrugged and put my stuff down on a random chair. _

"_I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back." Gazzy put his stuff on the chair next to him and walked inside. _

"_Ivry you don't look happy." she looked up and looked back down at her homework. _

"_I am an idiot psychopath that doesn't control emotions well. Lets just say I didn't have the greatest day of my life." she threw her pencil across the yard and put her book down. She got up and looked at me. _

"_I think my brother is alive, I can feel it. He's somewhere out there. I know it sounds weird, but I can sense something isn't right. It just feels-" she took a deep breath and looked down."-different now that I saw that __guy_. I mean its not possible, he died right next to me. I saw it with my own eyes. There is just something that feels like, like there is someone out there right now that is my family. And is alive. It just feels different."

I nodded.

"Maybe he is alive. Maybe you should ask that guy you saw for his name. maybe you should take a chance and try to think. Think maybe it is possible, maybe that feeling is because there is someone trying to find you. Someone like your brother."

"But Max, the one thing I don't get, is that I saw my brother die I saw him with my own eyes get shot I know exactly where he got shot. But I am starting to think something happened and he is alive. Right now." Gazzy came out while she was saying it and he stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then, lets find him, he has to be at that school somewhere otherwise you wouldn't have this feeling." Ivry's phone rang.

"Hello?" we heard mumbles from the phone.

"umm sure hang on…" Ivry handed it to me.

"Its for you its Fang." she looked just as confused as I did and she shook it off.

"Gazzy lets skate-board by the beach I think we should go." he nodded and they ran up stairs grabbed their skate-boards and went over to the sidewalk and started to skate-board. Almost immediately Ivry fell and laughed at her mistake.

**A/N- will Ivry find what was making that feeling? Will We figure out why Fang called Ivry's cell to talk to Max? Will Gazzy and Ivry learn how to skate-board? So many questions so little answers!! Keep reading to find out more!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey peepz hope u like the story!!**

**Recap: Gazzy and Ivry went Skate-boarding and Max talked on the phone. **

Ivry's POV

We were, sorta, skate-boarding. I fell as soon as I got on and landed on the grass I started to laugh and Gazzy helped me up. I looked around to see if anyone else knew how to skate-board.

"Oh well." I looked down and I ran into somebody.

"Oops my bad." I looked up when we said it at the same time. My eyes widened at who I saw. It was the guy from school.

"H-hi we seem to be running into each other a lot lately."

"Literally." we laughed.

"I am Jamie."

"I am Tyler" My stomach started to hurt when he said Tyler. I held it and winced. Gazzy came up behind me and asked if I was alright I nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"So you skate-board?" he gestured to my green skate-board I was carrying. Gazzy and I smirked.

"Not exactly. More like fall for me." he smiled and nodded.

"So, Tyler do you have any nick-names?" he nodded.

"I used to have a sister that called me Tizzy. But that was a long time ago." my eyes were basically popping out of my sockets by now.

"What happened to your sister?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in at least, five years tops."

"Do you have any nick-names?" he was trying to get off the sister subject I could tell.

"Umm yea my brother used to call me Ivry." his eyes widened like mine did.

"When did you last see your brother?"

"Umm a-about five y-years ago?" I started to cry and we ran into each other with a hug this time.

"T-tizzy is it really you?" he looked down at me ,since he was like a half of an inch taller than me now, and nodded.

"Can you prove it so I know I am not hugging a tree and going crazy right now?"

He looked at me, and lifted his baggy blue shirt a little bit but enough to see black wngs tipped with wings. I smiled and started to hug him again.

"So umm who is this?" he was looking at Gazzy questioningly.

"This is Gazzy h-he has feathers too. I met him like a week ago and we have been together since. Wait I thought you were dead?"

"About that, after they took me out of the cage they patched me up and kept me in a separate room. So I couldn't see you. I have missed you so much." we hugged each other again.

"where have you been living?"

"In trees." I shook my head.

"Your just a little tree lover!" he laughed.

"Yea and you still swim don't you?"

"Duh!!" we laughed and looked back at Gazzy who was confused.

"Oh umm Gazzy he used to sleep in trees when we were supposed to be inside and I used to swim all the time and stay under for a while." he nodded.

"Well our house is right by the beach if you want you can come with us…"

"I am actually living in an apartment across from the beach. That one guy Jeb gave me some money. So I am living there for a while." I nodded

"Well come visit I need to spend time with you. I haven't seen you in five years." he nodded.

"Well I will see you guys at school then?" I nodded and tried to put on a smile but it didn't work.

"Or I could spend the day with you and Gazzy if you want?" that time I smiled and hugged him.

"See I know my sister." I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. My phone started to ring and it was Max.

"Hello?"

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Yea everything is awesome. Umm can I bring a person over?"

"Other than Gazzy? Who is it." I walked away from the boys who were now talking.

"His name is Tyler I used to call him Tizzy and he is alive and he is my brother!!"

"You found your brother? That's great! He is welcome over anytime."

"Thank you Max you're the best!" I shut off the phone and put I in my back pocket.

"Ok I have Max's per-mission for you to come over." Gazzy nodded.

"Well lets go!" I started to walk and they followed. We waked to the house.

"Ok a couple things you need to know, is that Iggy he is blind so don't say anything about like come see this or something kay? And warning Nudge is a very big talker. I learned that the hard way." I looked down and shook my head. He chuckled and nodded.

"Ok come on." I opened the door and let Gazzy in with Tizzy. I shut the door and Max, Fang and Iggy came down and Iggy sat on the couch. Max came over to me with Fang staring my brother down.

"Hey guys." she smiled. Iggy, Gazzy, and me snorted. Fang smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing at all. Max this is Tizzy, well that's what I call him his real name is Tyler."

"Hi. This is Fang, That's Iggy, and you know me." something is up with her I had to walk away before I exploded with laughter.

"Umm Max, can he get something to drink?" I got out a cup and poured water in it. I started to sip it.

"Oh umm of course have anything you want." she gestured to the whole house. I spit out my water when she did it cause she looked like a butler. I started to laugh with Gazzy.

"Ok Tizzy I will fill you in later." he smirked and nodded.

"Ok well, there is one other thing you might want to know, we have a talking dog and there are two more kids in this house." he nodded and sat down on a random chair. Max went to say something and Fang stopped her. I smirked.

"So do you still like Orange Juice?" he nodded

"Ok coming right up." I said popping the P.

"Oh you have to say something Tizzy come on say something."

"Something." I laughed.

"do you have any questions for anyone?" he shrugged. Nudge came in.

"Hey guys!! We had like super fun at the beach, and OH. MY. GOD, there was the like HOTTEST guy on the beach and he all like super funny and-Oh Hi I didn't see you there." she grabbed juice and sat down across from Tizzy.

"What's your name?"

"Tyler"

"Cool my name is Krystal isn't that a pretty name?" he shrugged

"I guess."

"Whatev, boys these days are lunatics."

"Nudge, this is my brother and he also has wings so don't be so mean please." she made and O face and turned on the Nudge channel. The boys got away from her by going outside and talking. They were going to have a 'Boys night out' tonight.

They left and I was sitting there on the couch. I usually have more friends that are boys then girls. They are just too girly at school. So I sat there while they tried playing a game. It didn't work, so they tired making something. I don't even remember what it was, all I remember is that whatever it was it set off the fire alarm, twice. Then they all had a huge sugar rush. HUGE. They turned up the music and ran around and Nudge ran into a cabinet and knocked it over. I walked over to pick it up and the flour fell on my head. Putting a white cloud into the kitchen.

They laughed at me and I laughed after I saw my face. I put the cabinet back up and then they put the music up louder and by now I was deaf. They were all on like drugs or something. The music was way to loud. I got a huge headache and was really tired. They wouldn't let me sleep so I sat on the couch.

Fang's POV

We were walking home and Gazzy's phone rang. He looked at it and it was a text. He said that Ivry needed help. He showed me his phone. It said,

_Gaz Help me!! _

We got to the house and we heard really loud music. We walked in and Max, Angel, and Nudge were dancing like idiots. Total was hiding under the coffee table. And Ivry was sitting on the couch rubbing her eyes. When she looked up her face was white. She saw us and ran over. She stood behind us and yelled.

"I have a major headache, it has been almost 2 hours now! They wont let me sleep! I have bee sitting there all night!" she pointed to the couch. Gazzy turned around and hugged her. He asked what happened to her face, and she said a flour bag fell and covered everything. He also wondered if she ate and she shook her head.

I walked over to the radio and turned it off. The girls were still dancing though. Ivry shook her head and walked over to the stove. She opened it up and smoke came out. She shut it quickly. She sat on the chair and put her head down. Her breathing slowed and I think she was asleep.

Poor kid. I motioned for her brother to take her upstairs. Her brother was going to spend the night tonight. I told him he could stay in the guest room. I told the girls to go to sleep and we went to sleep to.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- hey guys, I almost got bored with the story, ALMOST. But then I had a really good idea on how to end it. I am so sure about the ending I want to right it right now, but.. I have to wait. sighs oh well enjoy this chapter!!**

**Recap: The girls have a night in while the boys have a night out. They found a mess and crazy people when they got home, what will happen in the morning? Lets find out!**

Ivry's POV

I woke up a little earlier then usual, I went downstairs and cleaned the kitchen up and I got ready for school. I sat on the staircase and accidentally fell asleep. I don't know how much long later but I was being poked in the side and woke up and started to laugh I hadn't opened up my eyes yet so I tried to push whoever was poking me. It didn't work, I ended up falling down the stairs and landing on the floor still laughing while holding my head. I rubbed my eyes and saw Tizzy standing in the middle of the staircase laughing at me.

"y-you are still as clumsy a-as you used to be!!" I shook my head an d got up trying to find something to throw at him. The best I could do was a book. I was about to throw it and then I noticed it was my favorite book so I put it in my backpack instead.

"And you still care about the books?" I nodded and found a really hard pillow and through it at him, using my mind moving power. He shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"So are you guys ready for sch-" Max came down and then she looked at the kitchen.

"Ivry did you clean the kitchen?" there was a dry-erase board in the kitchen. I used my mind moving powers and wrote on the board, _yes_.

Max looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"yea I did it was a mess, and I knew you guys would tell Iggy to clean it up. So I cleaned it up." she nodded.

"thanks, so are you two ready for school?" we nodded.

"I like you two, they never get up until like 3 minutes before its time to leave." we smiled. Everyone came down dressed and ready to go about ten minutes later. Gazzy, Iggy, Tizzy, and me all walked to school. For some reason Iggy wanted to walk.

Apparently the most popular girl in school liked my brother. And she was waiting for him, at the corner of the school.

"Hey Tyler who is this?"

"Oh this is my sister, Jamie." the girl smiled and held out her hand. I never liked her so I just smiled at her. I started to chew my gum again and she took her hand away.

Iggy looked confused when it was quiet. Gazzy smirked at my actions.

He whispered what I was doing to Iggy and he snorted, like really loud.

"So, anyway what's up?" I could tell she was trying to be cool or something the opposite of her attitude. I could tell she was trying to act not-so preppy but it didn't work.

"Ready for class?" she was now talking to Tyler. I rolled my eyes.

"Seeya at home Igs, seeya later Tyler. Come on Gaz I think we should go." we walked away from them. We walked into school and two skater-girls that I met came up to me. One of them was named, Tara and the other was named, Laura. They were twins. They both had dark blonde hair. Laura always wore blue and Tara always wore purple.

"Hey, Jamie are you going to sign up for the talent show?" sometimes they said the same things. Like right now.

"What talent show?" they grabbed my hand.

"That one." they both pointed to a bright green piece of paper that said,

_Show off your new talent at the school talent show!! This Friday. _

"Oh." Gazzy came up beside me and read over my shoulder.

"Cool, you have millions of talents maybe you should sign up," I shrugged.

"Maybe…" I put my stuff in my locker and the bell rang. Gazzy grabbed my hand and my friends followed us into class.

During class Tizzy came in late. He got detention and sat down. The teacher started to ramble on and on about Hydro Nucleic Acid. I rolled my eyes, growing up in a school filled full of that stuff , I knew everything about that. I looked out the window. A piece of paper fell on my desk. I looked over, it was from Tizzy.

I unfolded it and read it.

_What's wrong between you and Sarah? _I wrote back,

_I just don't like her style, all preppy and girly, she is so dumb. _I threw it at him he smirked.

_So, just because you cant get a guy as fast as she can, u r jealous? You never get jealous!! _He threw the note at me and I caught it. I read it and I got mad.

_FYI mister!! I have a BF and you have a girl with a crush on you. I really don't think you should be trying to tell me I am jealous. You know what I am capable of. _I tossed him the note. Opened it and read what I said. He looked up at me and I smiled and waved sinisterly. He nodded and wrote something down and tossed it to me.

I read it over,

_What BF? And the girl that had a crush on me asked me out yesterday so now we are dating, and how long have u been dating miss ' am smarter than my brother!' _I shook my head and wrote down,

_Gazzy, we have been dating for 2 or 3 weeks and how long have you known her? And yes I am smarter than you. _I threw the note at him and raised my hand to go to the bathroom. She gave me a pass and I left. I just wanted to get out of the classroom.

The pass she gave me was a wooden pencil holder that said hall pass on the back. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter. I looked at my feet and sighed.

"Are you getting away from your class too?' I looked up and there was a girl standing in front of me. She sat down on the sink next to me.

"Yea what's your first class?"

"Math, you?"

"Science." she made a 'yuck' face and nodded.

"Hate that teacher."

"So what's your name?"

"Julia, you?"

"Jamie."

"Cool, I like your name. Are you going to try out for the talent show?" I shrugged.

"But I do know that we should probably get back to our class." she laughed and nodded.

"Bye." I grabbed the hall pass and walked back to the classroom. I walked in sat the pass down an walked to my seat. On my way back someone smacked me on the butt. I turned around kicked him where shouldn't of and ran to my seat. The teacher turned around and I pretend that I was writing notes. The teacher looked at the guy on the floor and she shook her and went back to the lesson. I silently laughed. I looked over at Gazzy who was looking at me like I was crazy and he was silently laughing at the guy that messed with me. I looked over at Tizzy and he was reading the note. I looked back at the guy and he was now in his seat glaring at me. I smirked at him and shrugged.

The bell rang and I waited for Gazzy. We walked outside and I was pulled by my shirt outside the school. The kid pushed me on the ground and glared at me. Then I realized that it was the kid I kicked. I tired to get up and he pushed me back down.

I got up and this time when he tried to push me I stood here like a rock. I didn't move. Instead he was the one who was kicked in the side. Gazzy ran out of the school and looked for me.

"Ivry!!" the kid came at me and I tripped him by ducking and moving my hand out so he would fall. I got back up and backed away from him. He got really mad at me and looked meaner then an eraser. My eyes widened and he was coming closer and closer to me. He came forward one step, I went back two. I didn't know what to do. I was not going to use my powers and be suspended nor was I going to try and fly away. So I stood there closed my eyes getting ready for the pain he was going to cause. Knowing that he was going to get suspended for what ever he does I took it like a girl (that is, a girl that is 2 avian).

"don't worry I wont hit your face." I opened one eye and he put his finger under my chin, and looked me in the eyes. Then he slowly put his hand in a huge fist and hit me. I fell holding my head. I felt pain on my back and then everything went black.

Gazzy's POV

Me and Ivry walked out of the classroom, and then I didn't see her. I panicked and looked around for a minute. I heard a thud so I ran outside and Ivry tripped a guy that was three inches taller than her. She backed up and the guy got closer and closer to her. Then she just stopped and closed her eyes. He put his finger under her chin and she opened one eye.

He said something and that's when I knew she was going to get hurt. I dropped my books and started to run over to her. The guy punched her and she fell down on a rock. She winced and then her face went emotionless. I went to punch the guy who hurt her but Tizzy got to punch him first. I knelt down beside Ivry looking for a pulse. There was one but it was very low. I tried picking her up and moving her but she was too heavy. Tizzy called for help and the nurse and the Vice and regular Principle came running out. The nurse called an ambulance and we rushed her off immediately.

Max's POV

I was sitting in Language Arts when there was a phone call from the classroom. The teacher told me that it was the front desk and they said my sister was just rushed to the hospital. I grabbed my backpack and books and rushed out the door. Fang and Iggy were in the hallway waiting for me. We ran outside, and got in my car. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could and we ran inside. We stopped at the front desk and asked for Jamie Wilson. They asked if we were family or friends. We answered family and they gave us the room. We walked in the room and everybody was there. Except Jeb (thank god), Angel, and Nudge. On the bed Ivry was laying unconscious, with a cut on her face and on both of her arms.

Gazzy and Tyler were both sitting by the bed. Mom was sitting in the chair across from the bed and we were standing there like idiots.

"How is she?" Gazzy jumped when he heard my voice everyone else just looked at me. Gazzy shook his head and laid his head on the bed.

Iggy went over and felt around for a while. He sat on a empty chair and waited. Fang shook his head and sighed. He sat down on a chair and I sat next to him listening to the constant beeps of the heart monitor. We saw her eyes slightly opened and we heard a deep breath. Gazzy's head popped up and he took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" she tried moving her head but it didn't work she moved her eyes instead. She slightly shook her head and tried keeping her eyes open.

"Stupid kid was asking for it. shouldn't have done it, that sexist pig." I cocked my head to the side and Iggy and Fang smirked.

"What did he do?" Iggy looked very interested by now.

"She was going to her seat and he smacked her butt, which led her to hit him, and then a fight, and then he hit her hard and she fell on a rock getting knocked out." Iggy snorted.

"What happened to the other kid?" she took a deep breath.

"Not much." when she spoke her voice was scratchy and a little horse. The nurse came in and told us that she needed fluid I said that Tizzy and me should stay. They nodded and everyone left.

The nurse gave her juice and some pills to take and left. She picked up the pills and threw them in the trash. She took th juice and sniffed it also throwing it in the trash.

"I will never trust juice and/or medicine from anywhere that carries any type of chemical that can knock you out." she sat up and pointed at the mirror across the room. Tizzy got up and handed it to her. She held it up to her face and touched her cheek where it was bruised and cut. She winced and sat the mirror down.

"Ivry, I know what you are capable of why didn't you just, knock him out first." she shook her head.

"Unfair advantage, and I didn't want to risk getting suspended. So I let him hit me so he would be the one expelled." we nodded I smiled thinking I would have just knocked him out. She called the nurse in and they checked her. She was completely fine so we headed home. She kept holding her cheek. We got home and she walked up to her room. She came back down with the computer and sat down at the computer.

Ivry's POV

I walked up to my room, grabbed my computer, and went back downstairs. I sat at the counter.

I went to our school website and looked for more information about the talent show. I read over it quickly.

_If your thinking of joining the talent show, you need to know the following instructions._

_You will be allowed to audition from Friday through Sunday. You must bring own supplies,(guitar, CD, etc…). The auditions will be held in the West Gym, from 12:00 to 3:00. _

_If you make the auditions your name will be posted on the list on the font door on Monday. If you have a band/group it can only be at least 5 people. You must be prepared and you must know what you are going to do or you will not make it. _

_Thank you for reading and we hope you have the chance to show off your talent this year. _

_-The School Board._

I don't really have a talent. What could I do… I trailed off thinking about what I could for the talent show, if I really wanted to enter.

My phone rang. It was Tara. I shut off my computer and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey I saw what happened today are you alright?"

"Yes and no I have a few scratches on my back and a bruise or two and a couple scratches on my face but other than that I should be fine."

"That kid is an idiot, he is just so stupid sometimes."

"Sometimes? I was he one correcting his papers and let me tell you one thing, he was not getting them wrong on purpose." I heard a laugh and then I sat down and I winced because my wing hurt. I remembered they didn't check my wings.

"Alright do you want to say 'Hi' to Laura?"

"I want to but I should probably go. I will see you tomorrow at school, hopefully."

"Kay, bye."

"Say 'hi to Laura for me, bye." I shut the phone and walked up to Iggy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Yea?"

"Hey Igs? Its me Ivry can I come in?"

"Yea" he opened the door and let me in. I looked around his room and sat on his bed.

"What did you want?"

"I was wondering if you could check my wing? It hurts sorta in the middle. And I think it might be broken."

"Sure." I lifted my shirt enough so he could feel the wing. He didn't touch it and he was just standing there. It looked like he was looking at it.

"Iggy are you going to see if its broken?" he looked at me.

"I-I don't have to touch it, I-I can see it." His eyes widened and I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! Iggy you can see it!!" he hugged me back and when he touched my wing I flinched and backed away. He was smiling.

"I-I can see again, and Gazzy wasn't kidding when he said you were pretty, and my room is so cool." I smiled at him.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know, maybe tonight." I nodded.

"And you know I am not that pretty you should see Max, she is way prettier than me."

"I cant wait to see you trip!! Haha all I have heard is thumps but I never got to see it. And yes you are very pretty Ivry." I looked at him and smiled we hugged and accidentally hit my wing and I jolted back.

"OW"

"Oh hang on" he lifted up my shirt and trailed his finger down the side of my wing he hit the spot where it hurt and I winced.

"Yea Ivry I think your right wing might be broken."

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, its my fault…" I trailed off walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"what do you mean? He started it." I shook my head.

"I know but I should have just let it go, instead I turned around and kicked him." he rolled his eyes and came to sit next to me.

"You were defending your space. You did better than ant other person that just let it happen. You wouldn't be Ivry, if you just let it happen and not do anything about it."

I smiled.

"Thanks." My phone rang and it was a text from Laura.

_OMG guess what??_

_What?? She text back,_

_You know that TOATALLY HOTT kid named Jeremiah? The one who I have been crushing on since the FIRST time I saw him? He just called and asked me out!! I no it is like the most coolest thing that has ever happened to me. _I laughed. Iggy was reading over my shoulder.

"She is excited." I looked at him and nodded.

"How does she text that fast?" I shrugged.

"She is a really fast writer, or maybe when I was writing mine she was writing hers. You never know with Laura. I text back.

_LOLZ my bro was wondering how u write so quickly cause he was reading over my shoulder. I am happy for you. But why didn't he ask u out at school? _she text back.

_I have the Envy phone with the full keyboard. Thanks I new u would be happy 4 me. My sister isn't that happy tho. And I don't know about the third question yet._

"OOOOOOO" I looked over to Iggy who was nodding his head.

"That makes so much sense." I cocked my head to the side and then remembered that he could see and he wondered why she wrote so fast. I laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Gazzy came in.

"Hey what's going on?" We shrugged.

"I heard that Jeremiah asked Tara out." I looked at my phone and looked back up.

"Yea how did you find out?"

"I am best friends with Jeremiah and he just told me."

"Haha makes sense. Tara just told me." he nodded. I looked over to Iggy and he was staring at the wall behind him trying not to laugh. I smirked.

"What's wrong with Iggy?"

I shrugged and looked down to try and hide my smile.

"I don't know he is trying to look at you I think."

"Oh so why are you in here anyway?"

"I needed Iggy to check my right wing." he nodded.

"I am going to go." I got up and left.

**A/N- ok so review!! Please?? You don't **_**have**_** too but it would be nice…**

**And I just posted three chapters in a day!! You have to give me credit for that!! **

**Thanx 4 reading!!**

**Danielle**


	18. overprotective Gazzy

**A/N- Hello fellow readers!! This is chapter 18 and as we are getting closer and closer to the end things are getting better and better. Such as: Iggy got his sight back!! Ivry has found her long not-so-lost brother!! They have there own house and is going to school now!! There is Drama!! And soon-to be Action!! Whoo!! **

**So lets start the chapter!!**

Max's POV

I woke up to another dreadful day of school. I mean, school isn't bad but I feel like all the guys that aren't in my family were stalking me. It just felt, weird. Ivry has gotten better from the incident yesterday and she decided to stay home today. Lucky. I agreed that she should stay home, considering that if she ran into that one kid today that she would get her head blown off. Meanwhile I fought with Gazzy about him staying home helping Ivry. But you guys know how stubborn I am and I think you already know what my answer was every time he asked this morning.

"No." Gazzy looked at me _trying_ to do the puppy dog eyes thing that both Nudge and Angel still do, he failed.

"Max, please?" I shook my head getting annoyed by his constant ppplllleeeeaaassseeeee?? Ugh, this wasn't going to be a good day for me. Ivry came in my room and knocked on the door, because it was already open.

Gazzy turned around and smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Was there something you needed Ivry?" she nodded.

"I need some.. Advice on some things at school…" I nodded. Gazzy got the hint to leave and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"What is it?" She sat down next to me flinching when she hit her wing. She looked at me.

"Umm, I have a lot of talents and, well I don't know what to do for the talent show. Also I saw a gymnastics team at school and I wasn't sure if I should try out for it or not…" I smiled.

"First of-all, maybe for your first talent show, you shouldn't go on-stage alone. Maybe you should do it with Gazzy. And second if you want to be on the gymnastics team, try out for it. It would be better than doing nothing over here." she smiled and got up.

"Thanks Max I will think about it." she walked over to the door and gently put her ear on it. She slowly put her hand on the door and hit it really hard luckily it didn't break. I heard an 'OW!!' on the other side of the door. Standing there holding his ear was Gazzy. She shook her head.

"Gazzy, you are so rude." the tone of her voice was actually funny and I knew she joking around.

"So, what are you going to do for the talent show." she shrugged. The doorbell rang. I went down stairs and opened it. Standing outside the door was the one and only, Jeb. I have no idea why he was here, but there he was, standing there, like an idiot.

Ivry walked downstairs and looked at the door. When she noticed that Jeb was standing there she turned from Happy, to furious in like one second.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled and went over to her holding out his arms.

"I heard you got in a fight are you ok? Give me a hug." she stepped back and shook her head.

"Well, why?" she shook her head again, and pointed the door.

"Go home" she sounded frustrated.

"No I wanted to make sure you were all right. So are you ok." she shook her head again.

"If you really cared you would have been here yesterday when all this happened. You would have been in the hospital when I woke up. But that's only if you really cared. Now if that's all you needed go. I can even show you the door if your so idiotic that you cant find it yourself." she was calm when she said this but also had a edge of attitude in her voice.

"No Ivry I will not go." she huffed.

"Fine, then I will." she grabbed her black hoodie threw it over her head and left. I knew she wasn't going to school nor, was she going to come back here. She would probably stay out late enough until she absolutely knew he was gone. Jeb shook his head.

"always making mistakes that girl."

"Jeb, we have to go now, I suggest you leave." I pointed to the door and he rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye everyone." he walked outside. After he got in his car I watched Ivry walk down the sidewalk. But, something was very different. Every plant/tree she passed would die. Then after she passed them they turned back to life. It was odd. Gazzy came up beside me and looked at Ivry. He shrugged and got in the car. And we went to school.

Fang's POV

I watched as Ivry walked out the door and outside. I guess I wont be seeing her for a while. There was something odd about how she controlled plants and weather and well mostly everything. It was like when her emotions got overwhelmed her powers will control things by themselves.

Iggy was acting like something had happened last night. He was smiling and looking around like he could tell what was there. Kinda freaky for a blind guy looking around like he could see. I mean it was possible that he could, but he would have already told us if he found out just last night.

We drove into the student parking lot at school after dropping everyone off. I grabbed my black back-pack and opened the door. I got out and waited for everyone else to get out of the truck. I was going to try to hide from Lissa today. She just doesn't get that I don't like her. every time I say this to her she always takes it as a joke. She was an idiot.

"Nick!!" I looked over my shoulder to the one and only Lissa. Ugh, not a good day for me. Instead of wanting to talk to her, I wanted to rip off her little head and sew her mouth together so she would shut-up. Max and Iggy got out of the car and Max rolled her eyes when she saw Lissa. She obviously knew I was not happy with her and I don't like her anymore. So, Max clung to my side and hugged me. Knowing that she was trying to get Lissa to back off I put my arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

Max turned around to a hurt and confused Lissa. She stared at me and then looked really, really angry.

"Max, Why did you just kiss my boyfriend??" Max smiled.

"He is my boyfriend Lissa, he has told you he broke up with you yesterday, but of course it didn't register through that teeny tiny brain of yours." By this time Iggy was even laughing. Lissa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Your-welcome." Max turned around and looked at me. She smiled again then turned around and walked inside.

"Dude, that was a funny way to get rid of a girl." I smiled and noticed he was actually looking at me then he looked away. Ok this was getting stranger and stranger everyday.

Gazzy's POV

After getting to the school I saw Tizzy talking to Sarah. I hated her, she was very rude. I text Ivry after I got my stuff. I asked her if she was ok and if she was going to go back home soon. She said she was fine and she is still on her walk. I put my phone inside my locker and went to my first class. I was drawing something for my project and had to go to the bathroom, by the time I got back it was time to leave. I went to my Second class, Social Studies. This teacher was always on the odd side. During the middle of the class, someone knocked on the door. The teacher walked over and opened it. The principal was standing there holding a note he handed it to my teacher and left. She shut the door and wrote something down. She checked on the computer and looked up. She shook her head.

"Alex please come here." I looked up and watch as the kid who hit Ivry yesterday got up and headed towards the teachers desk. She mumbled something and he walked outside with a frown. The Teacher went back to teaching and I went back to daydreaming.

Ivry's POV 

I don't know how many times Gazzy text me today but it seemed like every 2 hours. I didn't really do anything but sit around, go on the computer and text Gazzy back. I was kinda tired. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I dozed off for a minute and after three minutes my cell rang. I opened my eyes and flipped my phone up. It was a text from Gaz.

_Hey, wha'cha doing? I am bored its Study Hall right now. And of course no one is studying. _I rolled my eyes.

_I was trying to sleep but I can talk._

_Nah I should probably go I will seeya at home. _I shut off my phone and laid down, this time I could actually sleep because, I shut off the phone all the way. I slowly fell asleep and didn't wake up until I felt something sit on me and then some whispers and then I opened my eyes. The whole flock was home by now. And of course Iggy was sitting on me.

"Get off please." my head was close to the pillow so all they heard was mumbles. Iggy got the hint and got up. I rolled over and fell off the couch and landing on my wings.

"Ow" I rolled off of my back and got up. I almost fell trying to keep my balance and Gazzy hugged me before I fell.

"How was your day today?" he looked at me and helped me keep balance.

"You should know, you text me every 2 hours." he chuckled and looked down.

"Yea."

"But thank you for looking after me though." I smiled and he looked up at me and hugged me again hitting my wings.

"Gaz?"

"Yea?"

"Your hurting me." he released me immediately and looked at me with concern I nodded and he relaxed.

"Sorry." I shook my head. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the stairs and sat down. I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys this is chapter 19 =] hope you like this story so far!! Sorry about the long wait my cp was in repair I will make it up to you though, just don't give up on the story please. Thank you!!**

Max's POV

Ivry fell asleep on the stairs, we kinda just left her there. She looked comfortable and we didn't want to wake her up. We ate dinner and decided to let Ivry eat when she wakes up. We noticed she doesn't eat as fast as we do but she eats just as much though. We were sitting around watching movies while for some reason there was a huge storm. We thought it was Ivry but she was awake. Iggy told us he had to tell us something. When he was about say something the power went out. It was completely dark.

Angel screamed.

"Its ok Angel its just the power." I felt something sit on my lap. And then something sitting on the lap on top of me. I was guessing it was Angel and Total.

"So this is what its like not-seeing anything Igz, sorry but this sucks." Fang was talking to Iggy.

"Yea but ever since yesterday it hasn't been like that, I can see, well not now but I got my sight back." my eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh I am so happy for you!!" I tried hugging him but I think I hugged Fang instead.

"Ivry are you still there?" Gazzy didn't hear from her in a while.

"Y-yes" her voice was shaky. I could feel Gazzy get off the couch.

"Your still by the counter right?"

"y-yea."

"Ok." I heard thumps over towards the bathroom.

"I have to pee!!" I heard the bathroom door shut. I laughed a little. Ivry came out and ran into the wall.

"Ouch." we all laughed.

"Umm." Ivry sounded unsure when she came out.

"Is everything ok Ivry?" I could tell that Gazzy was alert right away.

"Yea." I heard the door open and I heard Ivry go outside.

"Ivry don't go outside its going crazy out there."

"Nudge come here." Nudge slowly got up and walked outside.

Ivry's POV

When I walked outside I tried to find the power box. I ran into something square and it shocked me, found it. I brought Nudge out and she turned he lights back on in the house.

We walked back inside the house. I looked at my arm where the box shocked me. There was a scratch from my elbow half way up my arm. It was already healed and just left a scar. I touched it and it stung. I shook off my hand and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Gazzy looked at me with concern.

"I don't know." Iggy came over looked at it.

"It might be scratched but nothing else is wrong." he touched it and it shocked him.

"What is that?" Gazzy was pointing to a strange design on the scar. It looked like a dragon. But, on the end of the tail was a point, like a tip of and arrow. I could tell it was not the box that shocked me it was something else, but what?

"It looks like a dragon" Max came over and saw it too.

"Hang on." I went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. I slowly put my arm under the water and It shocked me. I immediately shut off the water and looked back down at the scar. I looked back up and Gazzy appeared next to me In the mirror.

"does it look like its glowing to you?" I nodded. I looked at it closer.

"Weird, I am sure I will be fine though. I just wont touch it." Gazzy nodded. I walked into the kitchen and sat down, I was starving, my head hurt for some reason.

"Where did Tizzy go??" everyone shrugged. My stomach quenched when Tizzy walked in with Sarah right next to him. I looked at him and he smiled at me, I rolled my eyes in disgust. I got out some gum from my pocket and popped it into my mouth.

"Hey guys, Sarah is going to spend the night k?" I smiled sweetly and went up to her.

"Cool, so like which couch do you want to sleep in?" she frowned.

"I cant sleep on a couch."

"She can sleep in the guest room with me Jamie its no problem." Tizzy was obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I didn't think of that ok, well there is only one bed in there I could always put to beds together if you want." she nodded and smiled. I started chewing my gum and looked around, I looked at Gazzy who was shocked at my sweetness, Fang who was shocked, Iggy who knew that at any minute I was going to say something, and Max who was shocked, and Nudge, Total, were shocked. angel already knew what I was going to do and she smiled evilly.

Sure she can spend the night all she wants, but she is not going to have a peaceful night now is she?

_Hey, Angel, are you with me? _

_Oh yea count me and Nudge in, we are going to mess her up. _

I rubbed my eyes and looked back at Sarah and Tizzy who thought he made me nicer to her. I smiled and walked back to the counter.

"Well I am going outside to skate-board, I will see you later."

"But its pouring out there, you could kill your self." I shook my head and opened the door and I made the rain stop.

"I don't see any rain." she looked taken aback.

Let the fun begin.

**Hope you like the chapter!!! Lol I had fun writing it!!**


	20. Chapter 20 prans and Drama

A.N.- Hey this is one of my favorite chapters, with pranks, drama and more!! Enjoy!!

**Max's POV**

**Ivry was up to something, I didn't know what but whatever it was Angel an Nudge were in on it too. I had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be a very pleasant night for Sarah. There will be some chaos going on tonight, I could see it in Ivry's eyes. **

**Fang's POV **

**Ivry…being nice to Sarah? Something just **_**had **_**to be going on in that mind of hers. Haha this should be fun tonight. **

**Iggy's POV**

**Interesting… I saw that evil smile of hers, something is going on tonight. Man am I glad that that I got my site back before tonight. **

**Gazzy's POV**

**This made no sense. Ivry, being nice to Sarah? I am so confused!! **

**Ivry's POV**

**Angel, Nudge, and I, and well Total too, were in the family room. I went outside to skateboard and didn't feel like it so I came back in. We were sitting there watching TV, but just watching. You couldn't hear crap when you had Mrs. Giggly around. I went up stairs to my room and sat on the bed. I hadn't played my bright green guitar yet so I decided that's what I would do. I picked up the guitar and randomly started to play this one song that I had heard a very long time ago. I was just about to start to sing when there was a knock on my door. I stopped playing and sat it down.**

"**Come on in." The door slightly opened and Angel cam in with Nudge behind her. **

"**Hey guy what's up?" they shook their head and shut the door. They put a finger over their mouths and pointed towards the window. I slowly looked out and Tizzy walked into the house leaving Sarah outside by herself. I smiled looked at the sky and made it pour right on her really hard. I started laughing as she screamed and ran inside. We all high fived and ran downstairs to watch her walk in all wet, I quickly made it stop raining. Once I got downstairs Tizzy had already gotten her a towel. **

"**Are you guys ok we heard screaming and we came down right away." Tizzy nodded. **

"**I went inside to get something for her and it immediately started pouring rain really hard." **

**I looked outside.**

"**But, its not raining now. How could that happen???" he shrugged. Iggy was in the family room and he looked at me, then Sarah, then shook his head at me. Fang came out of the bathroom and asked what happened. We explained what had happened and he nodded then shook his head at me when they turned around. Max was watching the whole thing from inside and shook her head, same with Gazzy. **

"**You must be freezing Sarah, I can get you a blanket." I rolled my eyes at Tizzy when he went out of the room to get a blanket for little miss I cant handle a wittle wain. Angel smiled obviously reading my mind. **

**Gazzy came up to me and shook his head. **

"**You are very evil." I smiled sweetly.**

"**And I just got started." My phone rang, **

"**Hello?" I sat down next to Iggy on the couch. **

"**Hey, this is Andrew" **

"**I think you might have the wrong number, I don't know an Andrew." **

"**Oh, Sorry, I was looking for Jamie, she's in my science class. She left her book by my locker with her phone number in it, well at least I thought it was her phone number. My mistake I just wanted to return the book, sorry to bother you I will just give it back to her tomorrow if she's there, I didn't see her today." **

"**You talk a lot, but yes this is Jamie, nice to meet you."**

"**Oh cool, I just wanted to let you know…"**

"**That you have my book and if I was looking for it to come to you?"**

"**Yea, how'd you know?" **

"**You kind of just told me that." **

"**Oh sorry, well yea bye."**

"**Wait, I wont be in school tomorrow and neither will you. Tomorrow is Saturday, but I can meet you up at the park, or at the school so you can give it to me I need to study for the test anyway." **

"**Ok well, then I will meet you up at the school then bye."**

"**Bye." **

**Iggy looked at me. **

"**Who was that." I shrugged,**

"**Some kid with my science book." he nodded and looked at the TV again. Hannah Montana came on and Angel and Nudge ran into the room. Iggy changed it to a different show, I think it was CSI, they were amputating something. I smiled and Tizzy came in with a blanket and put it around her. I rolled my eyes. Iggy looked at me , my phone rang again. It was a text from Laura, **

_**I am bored, Tara is out with Jeremiah right now… sigh. **_

**I text back. **

_**Well don't you have someone you like? **_

_**Maybe….**_

_**Who? **_

_**No one I have to go bye!!!**_** I rolled my eyes. Gazzy came up to me. **

"**Boy, aren't you popular today." I smiled. Once again I went upstairs and started to play the guitar. Gazzy slowly came in and looked at me, he came in a little bit more and sat down next to me. **

"**Hey." **

"**Hey, I have a question." **

"**Shoot." **

"**Why are all of the sudden being nice to Sarah?" I smiled. **

"**I'm not, well, not really, I am pulling pranks on her until she dies." he rolled his eyes and took the guitar away from me.**

**He started playing some random song and I smiled.**

"**So, what do you want to do??" **

"**Well, I really want to kill Sarah, but I decided to save that for after dinner so I really don't know what I want to do right this instant." he smiled. **

"**Well… we could go shopping?" hmmm…. Shopping… CONVERSE…. Hmmmm…. YEA I AM GETTING CONVERSE KNEE HIGH!!!!! **

"**Awesome!!! lets go!!" he laughed and smiled.**


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

After the shopping trip we came home and something happened and Tizzy and Sarah…. Broke up. Tizzy left the house because he was fed up about my attitude. But get this… I didn't even pull a prank! Nudge and Angel did! But now I am mad. Tizzy thought it was my fault and left the house… I don't think I will see him ever again. I cried in my room most of the day. The only two highlights of my weekend was when I bought myself knee-high converse and that they broke up. And tomorrow there is school and I do not want to deal with it. Now I am all peeved and the world must hate me.

Max's POV

Ivry was in her room all day. She came home on Friday all happy that she got knee-high converse (which are awesome by the way.) and the next thing you know Sarah and Tizzy break up, Tizzy leaves and Ivry runs to her room crying. It looked like she was in more pain then when we first met her. She wouldn't even eat. We were all sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what we could do.

We even made a list…

1. Get Tizzy to come back.

2. Same as # 1'

3. Get doughnuts

4. Go see a movie

5. Get chocolate…

6. All of the above. =]

We still haven't decided and it's been two whole hours. Then I got it.

"Iggy." Iggy looked up.

"Yea?"

"She talks to you like you're a big brother. Why don't you see if you can help her." he shrugged and walked upstairs.

Iggy's POV.

I walked upstairs and opened Ivry's door. She was standing on the ledge of the open window like she was going to… jump?

"Ivry, what are you doing?"

"I am going to jump! And you cant stop me, my life has to end, I find a brother I loose him, I find a sock, I loose it! Its all so complicated!!!" a sock? What the heck is she talking about? I sighed and right before she was about to jump I grabbed her waist and put her on her bed.

"oh , no you don't, what is this all about anyway? Are you sure that's the only thing that's on your mind right now?" she sighed there was a long pause and she finally replied.

"No." she sniffed.

"Then what else."

"It's… well… I don't know… I… I… just think I am… overwhelmed." she sniffed and put her head on my chest.

"Why don't you take a nap? Maybe you could forgive and forget. Forgive yourself for being overwhelmed and forget the past." she nodded and laid down.

"And no more trying to commit suicide." she smiled a weak smile and nodded letting her eyes slowly close. I shut the door and went back downstairs. She didn't wake up until the next morning right before school. Obviously she was still grumpy but the weirdest part is when she came down from her room wearing a black short skirt with a -sort of- long dark purple shirt with Gir on it. She was wearing her knee-high converse and she looked sexy! Whoops I mean nice she looked nice.

_Max said you're a sexist pig… but I agree._

Ivry's POV

You have no idea. Nudge stole all of my clothes and hid them. So, I was stuck wearing this. And since I was in a bad mood I didn't really care. This was not a good way to start a day of school. Gazzy was staring at me. He mouth hanging open with a mouthful full of eggs. I flicked his head and grabbed my backpack.

"I am ready to go." he grabbed his backpack and we walked to school. I walked to my locker and stuffed my things in it and slammed it.

I walked to class and the kid handed me my book, I sat down and this kid wouldn't stop string at me. At one point I think the teacher called on him and he didn't even look at her.

I looked over at him I hated the feeling of being stalked.

"Hi what's your name?" I said sweetly. He woke up from his coma and smiled at me.

"Danny."

"Well, nice to meet you now Danny I am going to be polite and say this real quick ok?" he nodded and my sweet innocent voice went to a aggressive voice.

"If you don't stop staring at me in the next to second's I will kick you where it hurts for you, so hard that you wont be able to make children." Gazzy snorted from behind me. He immediately looked away. I smirked and called him a sexist pig under my breath. At lunch Tizzy looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I growled at him. This was the worst day of my life. When I got home I found my skinny jeans a black baggy t-shirt and my regular make-up. Max came up to me and asked how I was doing.

"Well, considering that I was dressed like a whore, eight guys asked me out, I punched three guys, five girls hate me now, tizzy looked at me like I was a piece of meat, and It was horrible!" Max hugged me.

"Don't worry, your going to be fine, it cant be that bad."

"Well, It was!!! Max, I felt like some kind of,… of… I don't even know!!! It _was_ that bad… trust me." she let go of me and sighed. I walked away from her and upstairs. I slammed the door of my room and laid on the bed. I heard Gazzy come in downstairs. I sort of abandoned him this afternoon. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Yea?"

"Hey, it's Gazzy, can I come in?" I sighed.

"Whatever." I heard the door open and close. I scooted over a little bit to the other side of the bed. I felt weight on the corner of the bed.

"Gazzy?"

"Yea?" I rolled over to face him.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" he chuckled.

"I don't know fate doesn't like you I guess." I slightly smiled.

"I guess." he chuckled and laid down next to me.

"Well, fate does like you somewhat." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh sure, prove it." he laughed.

"If you think about it…, it was fate that brought us together. And without fate bringing us together, you would still be by yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I agree, but, why would fate bring us together, and then ruin my life with all this drama?" I was staring at the ceiling, I could hear the rain letting up.

"Good, question." I got off the bed and sat on the window seat. The clouds were slowly going away.

"Iggy, told me that I should forgive, and forget. Forgive the fact that I was overwhelmed and forget the past. But if I forget Tizzy, I might never see him again… and I don't think I can handle that especially since I know he's alive." Gazzy came over to me and sat on the window seat and leaned on the wall.

"You might have to. I don't think I can see you like this anymore." I sighed.

"Maybe…" he noticed that I traveled off and sighed. He picked up my guitar.

"Do you want to play a full, song without anyone interrupting you this time?" I smiled and took the guitar.

"I would, but I don't feel like it, I'm sorry." he shook his head.

"It's no problem, what do you want to do." I shrugged.

"Have you decided if your going to do the talent show?" I nodded.

"Yea… I am not doing it." he nodded slowly. There was a knock on the door and Fang came in. he saw us and slightly smiled.

"Are, you ok? I mean you looked… nice today." I rolled my eyes.

"I looked like a whore and it's all nudges fault." he laughed.

"So are you ok?" I sighed.

"Fang, I am never ok." he nodded. He closed the door and sat down.

"Is everything ok with you? I mean, you don't talk to anyone as much as you are now, and normally you wouldn't ask if anyone was ok except for Angel." he sighed.

"NO." he said fiercely and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes. Gazzy looked at me and smiled.

"So, are you good now?" I slightly nodded. He smiled. I giggled a little bit and hugged him.

"Thank you." I let go of him letting my arms drop. He looked at me.

"For what?" I smiled.

"For being there, and being consistent, even if you knew I wanted to be alone, you were always there." he nodded.

"Well, your welcome." I laughed. The sunshine came out and I smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

For the rest of the day I sat in my room, contemplating if I should just let Tizzy go, out of my life forever, never to return. I sighed we had dinner and I was laughing the whole time.

"Why does she keep laughing?" Iggy asked. I started laughing even harder. Everyone was staring at me

"I don't know I am just in a happy mood." they all smiled. Gazzy looked at

me and laughed.

"I'm happy that your happy, but your acting like your drunk or something." I started laughing again. Angel ran down the stairs holding bottles.

"I know what's wrong with her!" everyone looked over.

"I found Ten bottles of Mountain Dew in her room!" I sunk into my seat a little farther. Ok so maybe I did overdue it a little, but hey! I was thirsty!! Sheesh, talk about a stalker Angel went in my room!! She should be the one everyone is staring at…

"Ivory!!" they all yelled. I sunk down into my seat even further, and giggled a little bit.

"Sorry…" then this humongous fart came out of no-where. I immediately covered my nose.

"Holy crap!" Iggy was cracking up, and everyone else was holding their noses and smiling.

"Gazzy, the least you could do is say excuse me." I looked at Gazzy.

"_You, _did _that?"_ he sheepishly nodded, and his cheeks turned red, as he furiously walked out of the room and outside. I stood up and tried to stop him.

"Gazzy, I didn't mean-" he slammed the door.

"-anything by it…" I looked at the flock.

"I am going to go find him." I walked outside into the night and looked at the sky. He had already gone and he fly's fast, maybe not as fast as Max but pretty darn close. I spread my wings and jumped into the air. I screamed his name, then I saw a dark shadow in a tree near by. I flew down and landed next to him.

"Gazzy?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he didn't make any eye contact with me, he just looked straight ahead.

"Just now you know, how disgusting, and gross most of my powers are."

"that was a power? Wow, powerful." I saw him roll his eyes.

"Listen, Gazzy, I don't mean that in a bad way. Sure your power may be a little embarrassing, but it's unique. I mean, controlling weather and making plants grow? Pshh, come on anybody can do that. But your power, can blow people miles away, and you always have a good laugh after it, and that is awesome."

he looked at me.

"Sure…" I laughed.

"I'm not kidding. Our powers are what makes us…,us. And without them we wouldn't be ourselves, I wouldn't be Ivory and you wouldn't be  
Gazzy. And I love you Gazzy, So if there was no you, there wouldn't be love. And if there wasn't love, the world as we know it would be black." he laughed.

"That was deep, but at least you tried." I sighed.

"Yea… I know I am not good at giving speeches, nor helping people…" he laughed and hugged me.

"Thanks though." he said. I nodded. I sighed.

"We should probably go back to the house now…" Gazzy chuckled and let go of me.

"Nah, lets stay here for a while." I smiled. I looked up at the moon.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Hiya! Uh I know I haven't written in a while but FanFicton was being weird, and wouldn't let me post ant of my chapters. But Thanks for not giving up on me! **

CHAPTER 23

IVRY'SPOV

The next day I woke up, somewhat happy. But let's just say I wasn't a whole bundle of joy! Maybe just a half of a bundle of Joy… or a little more, but a teeny wincey bit less… yea ok about right there. I sighed, got out of bed, and took a shower. Hopefully washing away the bad and bringing in the good, or something like that.

I got dressed in Cargo pants and a purple tank top. Right when I was about to walk out of the room, someone fiercely opened my door hitting me and knocking me on my butt. I looked up holding my head and realized that Iggy in fact opened the door. He was laughing hysterically at me.

"You're so clumsy."

"I didn't do that you-"Iggy cut me off.

"Whatever, anyway Max wanted to know if you were ok to go to school?" I sighed, thinking about what happened yesterday. How embarrassed I was, how everyone looked at me… like I was a whore. I sighed. Then Tizzy would be there, seeing his face would be all the more reasons why I shouldn't go. I bit my lip.

"What do you think I should do?" he smiled, sighed and helped me up.

"I think you should ask yourself that."

"Uh, I just did, I want your opinion."

"I think you should face your fears, and go." I sighed and hugged him.

"Thank you." he nodded and left. I put on a short sleeved shirt that was black, and low neck so you could the purple undershirt. I put on my converse and walked downstairs after grabbing my backpack. Gazzy smiled at me

"Good choice." He said and we walked to school. When we got there everyone was looking at me. Gazzy silently held my hand behind us. There were posters up everywhere. I let go of Gazzy's hand and walked over to one. it was… a Dance? At the high school, they were combining the high school prom with the seventh Grad dance so the eighth graders could have the school to their selves. I slightly smiled. Gazzy came over to me.

"A prom eh?" I laughed.

"Sorta… it's a masquerade ball. Which I like better… I love those." He looked at me confused.

"You've been to a masquerade ball?"

"No… but I have dreamed of going to one." he smiled politely.

"I never knew that." I looked down, blushed and sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know… let's just uh… go." He looked at me sighed.

"Ok." We walked to class silently.

Gazzy POV

When we got home, Angel, and Nudge found out and of course immediately wanted to go shopping for dresses.


	24. Chapter 24 shopping, fighting, same ol

**a/n- Ok so this is the chapter with, attitude (sort of), and shopping of course. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

CHAPTER 24

Ivry's POV

"Ok, here are the rules, nothing pink, or sparkly, or anything that comes with a tiara." I said. Max agreed.

"Fine, who are you going with?" Nudge asked.

"Well, no one right now, I am still waiting for someone to ask me." They all smiled.

"You already know who is going to ask you! Gazzy of course!!!" I sighed.

"Maybe not, I don't think he even wants to go." They all rolled their eyes. I sighed and walked over to the other side of the store that we were in.

"You are at least going to something with color in it right?" I smiled at them.

"Maybe." They looked like they were going to scream. I silently laughed.

GAZZY'S POV

"Dude, just pick a tux so we can leave." Iggy said.

"Even if we do, the girls still have to pick out they're dresses." Said Fang I smirked, I wish I could see Ivry while she was stuck with Nudge, and Angel.

"And Gazzy… are you going to ask Ivry or not?" Iggy asked. I shook my head. Fang looked at me with shock. Sighed and I knew he would talk to me about it later. You see, he isn't as quiet as you think he is, I've known about him and Max ever since they met a the school. He is so talkative, but he likes being picked on by her because of the quiet thing. Ever since we would always talk, guy to guy… which is why I am barely ever angry, but we haven't talked since I met Ivry. Iggy looked at me.

"Why?" I sighed, Iggy asks too many questions.

"I overheard John Mallard telling all of his football friends that he was going to ask her." Fang looked over at me, with a look like, "Uh so?" Iggy laughed, and laughed, and couldn't stop.

"You- YOU!!! Are afraid of a football player!!!" Five people looked over, one girl smiled, and giggled at me.

"Shut Up!!! I am not!" I ran over to him and kicked him, and hit me, I tripped him, and he punched me. And what started out as a harmless joke, turned into a HUGE fight, we are talking Eraser against Bigfoot fight, and guess who big foot was! Anyway after the first two minutes we were on the floor, and as minutes passed we had about 10 mall cop's holding us back, plus Fang in-between us, who had been laughing his butt off in the corner. I saw Ivry in the corner of my eye giggling, and I smiled, then Iggy started laughing again. They dragged us outside, with fang and the girls following. While Max was talking to the guards, Ivry came up to me.

"What was all that about." Iggy looked at me and back at Fang.

"Uh, we were bored." She laughed and shook her head.

Ivry's POV

Angel held up a bright pink Dress that she described as Cinderella's wish. I laughed.

"I think that's Cinderella's nightmare, and that dress breaks the law."

"What law?"

"What law? What law!! You're crazy right? The law of the dresses, I've told it to you 50 times!!!"

"That's not the law…"

"It is no-" we heard laughing and screaming coming from where the guys were. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and walked over there, just when Iggy had pounced on Gazzy, like a cheetah! I could not stop laughing, Gazzy looked so mad. After the cops came they were dragged outside, it was hilarious. I asked Gazzy how it started and he said he was bored. I didn't believe him, so I sighed, rolled my eyes and giggled at him. I started humming to break the silence. Everyone looked at me and laughed, I made a weird face.

"Where to now?" they all looked at me… again.

"Big boys." I smiled and they all rolled their eyes, I love Big Boys.


End file.
